Going too far
by Tseu Tsumi
Summary: Complete.The Huntsclan are up to something that involves four magic orbs and Jake has no idea what. So he goes undercover into the Huntsclan without telling anyone. But once he's in, will he stay the Hero, or will he become the Villain.
1. Battle in the Park

**Chapter One**

**Battle in the Park**

Jake narrowly dodged the blast from the Huntsgirl's hunts staff.

"Yo baby watch where your aiming that thing," said Jake. The Huntsgirl's response was a growl as she fired at him again. Jake took to the air and evaded all of her shots. Gramps and the Huntsmaster were ducking it out over some weird grey orb. Right now Lou Shi had it but the Huntsmaster knocked it out of his claw. It flew through the air and the Huntsgirl caught it.

Suddenly Jake dived bombed Rose and sent the orb into a bush. Jake was pinning the Huntsgirl on the ground in an occurred position. Jake stared into Rose's eyes for a second. All he saw in them ,however, was anger. She used her staff to blast him off and into the bush with the orb. Jake grabbed it and stood up.

"Look G I got the orb," he yelled. That was a big mistake he would come to relies in the future. The Huntsgirl came out of nowhere and slammed her staff right between Jake's legs. He dropped the orb and fell over holding himself.

"You cheap shooting…"Jake didn't get to finish his sentence because the Huntsgirl grabbed the orb and kicked him in the chest. The blow forced all the air out of his lungs leaving him speechless. The Huntsmaster then blasted Lou Shi while he was looking to see if his apprentice was okay. Then the two huddled together and the Huntsmaster teleported them both away. His last words were,

"Farwell dragons! We will be seeing you both soon. Hahahahahahahaha!"

About two hours later Jake was sitting on a pack of ice which was placed on a cooler.

"So G. Do you know why the Hunts freak wanted the orb for anyway?" asked Jake.

"No young one I do not," replied Gramps.

"I might be able to lend a hand," said Fu, "The orb they stole was part of a set. The set contains four orbs total."

"So what happens if they get all four?' asked Jake.

"No one knows kid, but I know they wont get all four," said Fu.

"And you know this how?"

"We have on of them already. Does the orb of Malorfus ring a bell."

"You mean the great big ball of evil?"

"That's the one. So as long as we keep that orb from them then we don't have to worry."

'Good then I'm going home to rest," Jake got up and left the shop. Even though he didn't show it he was worried. The orb thing happened a long time ago. So what if the Huntsclan had the other three now. He knew Gramps and Fu would do some research and crake this mystery eventually. But Jake didn't feel like waiting. So he was going to take matters into his own hands. As soon as his um sensitive area stopped hurting like a truch just ran over it. "_Damn Rose should try out for the baseball team,"_ Jake thought as he made his way home.


	2. Putting the plan into action

**I do not own American Dragon; Jake Long**

**Chapter Two**

**Putting the plan into action**

Jake walked into his living room and let out a sigh of relief. "_**It's good** **to be home**,_" he thought. He started walking toward the stairs when his mom called from the kitchen,

"Jake is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah Mom it's me," said Jake.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'll be up in my room" Jake walk up the stairs and opened his door. Hailey was jumping on his bed reading his journal.

"Hey Jake!" she said in her high squeaky voice. Jake wasn't in the mood to yell at her (which was very rare).

"Hailey, get out of my room, please. I'm tired and I want to sleep." Hailey seemed surprised by Jake's politeness yet there was some disappointment in her eyes.

"Sure," she said. She put down the journal and left the room without a word. Jake walked over to his bed and lied down. He stared up at the ceiling trying to unravel the Huntsclan's plan. What were they up to? It was then he started to miss Eve. When she was here if she was here she could spy on the Huntsclan like she did before she left and expose there whacked plan no prob. It had been six months since she left and he had gotten two letters and one phone call. She was apparently going through some training of her own. Her sorceress Aunt was teaching her magic and helping her improve on her shape shifting abilities. Oh well Jake would have to figure it out on his own. He thought of breaking into the Huntslair and stealing plans or something (He knew Rose was Huntsgirl after the ski trip a few months ago). But they probably didn't have blueprints of their plan. The only option was undercover.

Jake thought long and hard about how he could get into the Huntsclan and the only connection he could think of was Rose. Maybe if he somehow convinced her he would be a good addition to the clan she would invite him to join. Then once in he could find out what they were up to, stop them, then quite the Huntsclan and go on with his life. It sounded like a sure enough plan, but would it work. He had to try. He looked at his alarm clock and saw it was 11:30 pm. He had let his mind wonder so long it was passed his bed time. So he got ready for bed and went to sleep. He dreamed of his plan as his subconscious tried to work out the kinks in his plan.

Jake woke up at 6:00. Today he would put his plan into action. First he needed to show Rose he was strong. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror shirtless. He looked at himself trying to find a way to make himself look stronger. Then it hit him. If he could use physical parts of a dragon maybe he could use their attributed too.

"Strength of the Dragon," he whispered. Suddenly Jake's arm, leg, chest and stomach muscles became hardened. He now had a good sized chest, six abs, and ribbed arms.

"Yo, baby check me out!" he exclaimed.

"Oh I'm looken fine!" he said flexing his new improved muscles. He slipped on his shirt and jacket and ran down stairs. He grabbed his backpack, some toast, and his skateboard and was off. He rolled down the street and met up with Trixie and Spud. Together they rode to school. Jake stopped by his locker to get his Mythology book when he saw Brad all up in Rose's grill.

"So baby why don't you and I hook up after school and have some fun?"

"Brad I have to get to class," said Rose trying to escape Brad but Brad wouldn't let her pass.

"Come on baby I need an answer," he said. He grabbed her arms so she couldn't go anywhere. She was trapped.

"Get your hands off of her you slime ball!" said Jake walking over to Brad and Rose. This was Jake's chance to show Rose how strong he was.

"Yo buzz off Long this doesn't concern you," said Brad.

"It does when you're harassing someone who obviously isn't interested," said Jake.

"That's it, Long," Brad let go of Rose and came at Jake. He balled his hand into a fist and tried to punch Jake. Jake caught his fist easily. Jake began to squeeze Brad's fist. Brad cried out in pain as Jake began to squeeze harder. Jake then twisted the fist and forced Brad to his knees. Jake made a fist and punched Brad square in the jaw. Brad flew out of Jake's iron grip and slid down the hallway about fifty yards. Brad got to his feet and held his jaw with his hand. He looked completely surprised by Jake's retaliation. Brad wasn't going down without a fight first though. He ran at Jake and tried to punch him but Jake just side stepped Brad and tripped him. Brad got to his face and turned to face Jake but Jake was two steps ahead. Jake jumped high in the air and spin kicked Brad in the head. Brad smashed into the lockers and fell to the ground. Jake went over to him and stepped on his chest.

"I don't ever want to see you grab Rose or any other girl again. Do I make myself clear?" Jake said with an evil tone in his voice. All Brad could do was nod. Brad's face was void of all color and his expression was of total fear. Jake looked down at his opponent was grinned. He loved this felling of empowerment. His enemy was scared and helpless with him in control. This of been how Rose felt just before she was going to slay a mystical creature. And Jake wanted more. He released Brad and watched him run away like the sissy he was. He turned to Rose to see if she was still there, and she was. She face shown an expression of surprise but here eyes told a different story. She was impressed with him. "_**Phase one complete**,_" he thought.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, thank you for helping me. When did you get so strong?" responded Rose.

"Oh I've always been this strong it was just now I decided to put it to use." said Jake.

"Well I'm glad you did." The class bell rang in the distance and both freaked out.

"I got to go!" they said in unison as they both ran off to their classes.


	3. The Test

**Chapter Three**

**The Test**

Jake had been late to Rotwood's class but luckily he was able to sneak in so Rotwood never noticed Jake was late. "**_So far so good,_**" he thought. This day seemed like it was going to be a good one. Well Jake just worked on his plan throughout Rotwoods useless lecture of mystical creatures. Jake already knew the answers because if Rotwood said it was one thing it was most likely the opposite. Eventually the bell rang and class was dismissed.

Jake's next class was Gym. So he went to the locker room and changed into his Gym clothes. When he took off his shirt and revealed his newly acquired muscles Spud freaked.

"Yo, dude where'd you get the six pack?" Spud asked.

"Oh just a gift from my dragon powers," Jake explained to Spud how he got his muscles and Spud seemed impressed. They were about to go into the Gym when Spud said,

"Yo, dude you like see your huge new muscles show through your shirt dude!" Jake looked down and Spud was right. They did show through. "**_Awesome!_**" he thought.

Today's activity in Gym was Volleyball. It was one-on-one girls vs. boys. To Jake's surprise Rose volunteered to be Jake's opponent. It struck him as odd at first but then he figured she just wanted to look at his new muscles. So the match began and it was harder for Jake to score than he thought it would be. The match went on and on with neither of them scoring the entire class period. Jake finally found out the true reason why Rose was his partner. It was when he was knocked the ball over the net. Just after it went over, Rose did some Kung Fu spin jump and spiked the ball. Jake nearly missed the ball but managed to hit it over the net again. "**_It's a test! She's testing me to see how good I am!_**" he realized. So Jake started to treat is as a test. The game became more and more fierce. Finally with five minutes to go Jake scored. He leapt for joy and let out a victorious cry. However two minutes later Rose scored a point too by hitting Jake in the face with the ball and since he was dazed the ball hit the ground and she scored. For the last three minutes they went all out until the teacher said "Game Over!" Rose walked over to Jake holding the ball. Both looked tired and had massive sweat streaming down their foreheads.

"Good game," said Rose.

"You too," replied Jake.

"I have one question Jake, Do you like to hunt?" asked Rose. Jake had somewhat anticipated a question similar to that one.

"Yeah I do," was all he said in return. In fact it was all he could say because the principal called out his name.

"Mr. Long please come with me," was all she said. Jake shrugged at Rose's puzzled look and followed the principal. So Jake followed her to her office. In one of the chairs in front of her desk sat Brad. Jake knew what this was about now. Brad went and snitched about the fight. He probably left out a lot of true details too.

"Mr. Long take a seat," said the principal. Jake sat down next to Brad and threw him a fierce glare. Brad didn't seem affected ("**_most likely because_** **_he thinks he's gonna win. Ha! Fat chance!_**").

"Mr. Long Brad here tells me you assaulted him in the hallway earlier today," said the principal.

"I did beat him up," said Jake. He wasn't afraid to admit it. Although Jake thought Brad needed another beating real soon.

"He also says you did it for no reason."

"That's a lie!" exclaimed Jake. "**_Out of all the lies he could have told he used that one! Oh I'm beating that dumbass to a pulp when this is over!_**" thought Jake.

"Well then Mr. Long tell us your side of the story." So Jake told exactly what happened. Afterwards the principal seemed conflicted.

"Well it's one person's word against the other. I have no choice but to suspend you both."

"What!" exclaimed Brad and Jake at the same time.

"But he beat me up!" yelled Brad.

"You were all up in Rose's grill!" yelled Jake. Then it hit him. Rose! She could set it all straight.

"Rose was there! Ask her," said Jake.

"Good idea Mr. Long. I'll be right back." The principal left the room to fetch Rose. Brad looked really worried while Jake just probed his feet on the desk and waited. He would be off the hook and Brad in trouble. This was fizzine!

The principal brought Rose in and questioned her and her story was just like Jake's. When the principal seemed satisfied she sent Jake and Rose away so she could deal with Brad.

"Yo, Rose thanks for the help in there," said Jake when they were out of the office and heading back to the Gym to change.

"Thank you for dealing with Brad." With that Rose softly kissed Jake on the check and ran off leaving him there shocked. He touched his cheek in amazement. "**_She kissed me!_**" He went to the Gym to try to catch Rose but she was already gone. So he changed and went to lunch to tell Trixie and Spud what happened.


	4. Invitation

**I do not own American Dragon Jake Long**

**Chapter Four**

**The Invitation**

Jake sat at the lunch table with Trixie and Spud and went over all the events so far (leaving out the mention of his plan of course). Spud was all for the butt kicking of Brad but Trixie was cautious.

"You know Jacky that someone is bound to notice your bangin new muscles and start asking questions." This of course ruined Jack's buzz about Rose's kiss and the whole kicking Brad's lame ass thing.

"Come on Trix, everything is gonna be okay. You worry too much. You're starting to sound like Gramps," replied Jake. The truth was he really liked the way it felt getting revenge. It was a brand new high Jake never knew existed. Finally his dragon powers could help him in the real world. So the trio ate lunch together and went their separate ways.

The bell echoed down the hallways as the school day ended. Everyone filled to their lockers to grab their things. Jack was about to jump on his skateboard and go home when he heard Rose's voice from behind him.

"Brad I said No!" she said. Jake turned around to see Brad cornering Rose.

"Yo no girl ever says no to the Bradster," was Brad's reply.

"I think she just did." Brad turned to face Jake once again and he was not in a good mood. Seeing Brad all up in Rose's grill again made Jake's blood boil. Brad looked scared remembering this morning. Then Brad saw people watching this time. Brad's pride wasn't going to let him look scared.

"Butt out small fry," was all Brad was allowed to say. The next thing he knew Jake had tackled him and was beating the holy hell out of his face. Brad couldn't fight back because Jake wouldn't let him. Every time he tried to cover his face, Jake would kidney punch him so Brad would cover his sides not his face. After about ten minutes of face beating Jake got up and stood over a cowering Brad.

"Now I warned you and you didn't listen. He it is again. I see you going that to any girl again I wont stop beating you until they have to put you into attentive care." Jake left it at that and walked over to Rose.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a kind tone.

"Yeah thanks to you again," said Rose.

"Hey my family has this thing on Friday. Umm would you like to come?" asked Rose. **_"This is it!" _**he thought.

"Sure I'd love to what time?"

"Midnight, that's not a problem, is it?"

"Not at all, I'll see you Friday." **_"Today's Wednesday so in two days I'm in!"_** he thought.

"Great see you there. Oh and dress up," with that Rose left. Jake was ecstatic. His plan had worked. He was going to get into the Huntsclan and find out what they were up to. This was working out great. But as you all probably guessed he would regret every moment of it later. ****


	5. The second orb

**Chapter Five**

**The Second Orb**

Jake stood in front of a jewelry store in a black overcoat and hat. His face was hidden so no one could see his eyes looking everywhere. Gramps figured out the next orb in the collection was here. It was a cool night. "_It's Thursday. By Saturday I should know what the Huntsclan is up to._" he thought.

Two dark figures jumped onto the roof of the store.

"Gramps they're on the roof. I'm going in," Jake said into the microphone in his sleeve. He looked both ways before heading down the alley next to the store. He climbed in through the window Gramps had unlocked from the inside. Jake looked around and saw the Huntsclan hadn't gotten in yet. Jake went dragon and hid in the shadows just as he and Gramps planned(well as Gramps planned anyway). A small light seemed to appear on the ceiling and start to move in a circle. Once it was done a circle section of the roof fell onto the floor. The Huntsman and Huntsgirl jumped through it and landed silently.

'Now Huntsgirl find it quick so we can leave." ordered the Huntsmaster.

"Yes Huntsmaster," said Rose. So the two began to search. Their only source of light came from there Hunts staffs. Rose was inching closer to Jake as she looked through the cases. She was only a foot away now. If she were to move closer and look up she would see him. She was in front of him now. Sweat rolled down Jake's forehead.

"Huntsgirl I found it!" exclaimed the Huntsman. Rose turned on her heels and raced to the Huntsman. The Huntsman was holding up a smoky white orb.

"Now!" yelled Gramps from behind a counter. Jake and Gramps leapt out of the darkness and attacked the Huntsgirl and Huntsman.

"I'll take that!" Jake said as he snatched the orb.

"No you don't!" yelled the Huntsgirl. She jumped on Jake and they started to wrestle over the orb. Gramps and the Huntsman were fighting over the direction of the Hunts staff.

After about two minutes rose and Jake stopped. Rose was lying on Jake and Jake had one arm around her. He other had the orb above his head were she couldn't reach it.

"Well you do like me huh?" said Jake.

"I'd like you even more as a pair of boots!" Rose yelled as once again she hit Jake in the groin. This time with her knee. Jake dropped the orb and it rolled across the floor.

"You got to stop doing that girl!" Jake said holding himself. Rose said nothing and ran to the orb. She picked it up with one hand and the other used her Hunts staff to zap Gramps.

"Until next time Dragons!" Rose called as she and the Huntsman got away.

"Ah Man!' was all Jake could say at the moment. They lose the second orb. "_Well at leased we have the last one and I'll be one of the Huntsclan tomorrow." _That thought consoled him as he spent the rest of the night sitting with a pack of ice between his legs.


	6. The Party

I do not own American Dragon Jake Long.

**Chapter Six**

**The Party**

Jake awoke early on Friday brimming with excitement and nervousness. This was the day his plan either worked or he would be shot down and never know what the orbs were for. Everything had to go perfect. So he rushed into the bathroom, took his shower, got out and got dressed. He went down stairs and got some breakfast, which he devoured in seconds and left for school.

Several Hours Later.

The final bell rang and school was out. He had come up with the perfect alibi. He told his mom that he would be spending the night as Spud's house. He was about to set out for Gramp's shop when Rose called after him.

"Jake you are coming tonight?" asked Rose.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world," was Jake's response. With that they parted ways and Jake headed for Gramp's place.

After about four hours for dragon training and another four hours of patrolling the city Jake was aloud to go home. Jake had an hour to get to Rose's. So he ran into an ally way and changed into the suit he wore to the dance (dance episode with the Nix of course). Jake high-tailed it to Rose's and made it to her front door two minutes to midnight.

Jake was really nervous now. All the excitement had melted away during the day and was replaced with even more nervousness. He reached up and knocked on the door. The door opened slowly and Rose stood before Jake.

"You made it! And just in time come on in," Rose pulled him inside and shut the door. Jake looked around and all the people here was dressed in suits and dresses. It looked like some fancy ball. Jake looked at Rose and she was in the same dress she wore to the dance too.

"Want some punch?" she asked as she lead him to the table with the punch on it.

"Sure," Jake was handed a cup of punch right away. He drank it up and could feel the cool liquid pour down his throat. Rose just smiled at Jake. Jake looked around and saw everyone had stopped talking and was looking at him. Then everything started to spin and start going dark. Jake tried to say something and even scream but nothing came out of his mouth. It felt like Jake was on a wild dark rollercoaster. After what seemed like an eternity of nausea and darkness he knew nothing.

A/N; **Yes it's a cliff hanger. I was going to write more but I'm being rushed. I'll update soon. And any suggestions are welcome. Se ya all soon Mawhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! **


	7. The First Trial

**I do not own American Dragon Jake Long**

**Chapter Seven**

**The First Trail**

Jake started to come around. He opened his eyes but all was dark. He blinded a few times as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. He was sitting in a hard wooden chair and his hand and feet were bound.

Jake struggled against his restraints but it was in vain. All it did was give his wrists rope burn. He was stuck. He had no idea how this happened. He tried to think about why he had passed out. He had said "Hi" to Rose, saw some people, drank some punch…. That was it! Jake then realized the punch was drugged. Rose had drugged him and now he was tied to a chair and had no idea what was going on. "_Maybe this wasn't such a good plan_," Jake thought.

Suddenly several bright lights turned on in front of Jake. Jake had to close his eyes because he couldn't take it. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and they adjusted. Sitting at a long table in front of his were the Huntsclan. At the middle looking straight at him was the Huntsman and beside him was the Huntsgirl.

"Well you finally woke up," said the Huntsman. His tone was not as evil sounding as he normally sounded. He sounded amused if the truth be told.

"Most teenagers would be out for a day, yet you we only asleep for two hours. Most amusing." There was a pause for a few seconds then the Huntsman spoke again.

"The Huntsgirl here," the Huntsman motioned toward Rose with his right hand, "Has told me you would be a good addition to the Huntsclan. Jake tried his best to make a puzzled face and it seemed to fool the Huntsman.

"The Huntsclan is a secret organization that was built to do one thing. Rid the world of Mythical Creatures." The Huntsman said. Jake made himself look even more confused but said nothing.

"Yes my boy there is such a thing as pixies, elves, and dragons. It is our sworn duty to hunt down and kill these creatures. The Huntsgirl said she had been observing you and that you would be a valuable asset. I however am skeptical. So I will be testing you. You may however not participate and leave now, but first we would give you a potion so you remember nothing. So what is your choice?"

Jake made it look like he was thinking about it. The Huntsman was blunt he gave him that, but not stupid. Jake had to make it look like he was truly thinking about it.

"I'll join your clan," said Jake. He made himself sound cold and ruthless. It ever scared himself a bit.

"Then let your first test begin. The skill we will be testing you on is your hand-to-hand fighting skills." With that the Huntsman pushed a button on the table and the floor opened up underneath Jake. Jake fell into the darkness below him. The Huntsclan gathered around the hole to see if the boy would survive of die.

Jake landed with a thud. The chair broke and the ropes came undone. Jake stood up rubbing his backside. He heard a noise from behind him. He spun around to face a Huntsclan member. He had his Hunts staff and Jake had nothing. _"No problem," _Jake thought. He had the strength of the dragon and this guy didn't look too strong. But how wrong he was. The Huntsclan member quickly hit Jake in the stomach, lifted him off the ground, and punched him into a wall. Jake got up and growled at the man. He wouldn't fall for that again. The man charged and Jake evaded his attack. Jake grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him into a wall.

The fight continued for a while both sides landing quite a few good attacks. Finally Jake was fed up. He tackled the man and started to wail on him. Jake threw punch after punch, he kneed the man several times, and even beat him with his own staff. Jake was relentless. Jake finally stopped after stomping on the guy's groin five times. Jake smiled to himself. It really felt good to him. Beating up someone weaker was great. Jake shook the feeling away and looked up at the Huntsclan.

"You pass." After the Huntsman said that a ladder was lowered into the chamber and Jake climbed up it.

"Come tomorrow at Midnight and you will receive your second test." With that Jake was free to go. Rose congratulated him and Jake thanked her. Jake walked home and slipped in through his window. He would come up with an excuse later. Now he wanted to sleep.


	8. Target Practice and Measurements

**I do not own American Dragon Jake Long**

**Chapter Eight**

**Target Practice and Measurements**

**Jake woke up with a groan. The morning light came pouring through his widow and shined on his face. He rolled over to try to escape the sun light but it was in vain. He opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. It was 8:30 am. He sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Luckily he hadn't been found yet so he could sneak out and come through the front door. No one would know the wiser.**

**So Jake grabbed his backpack and snuck out of his room and went down the fire escape. He walked around his house and up to the door. He opened the door and stepped into the living room.**

**"I'm home Mom!" Jake set him pack on the ground and walked into the kitchen.**

"Oh hi Jake," his mother said as he entered the kitchen.

"So did you have fun at Spud's" his mom asked.

"Yeah I did." he replied. His mother had made pancakes for breakfast and she warmed some up for him. He ate them fast and excused himself from the table.

'Well I'm going shopping with Hailey." said his mom.

"I'm going to hang with Gramps today," said Jake.

"Okay, say hello to Grandpa for me," his mom said as she left with Hailey.

The day with Grandpa was filled with training, working in the shop, and busting up some goblins who tried to rob a leprechaun. Well an average day. That was until Fu dog brought up the subject of Jake smelling like sweaty gym sock and Swiss cheese. Jake quickly recovered by saying he needed a shower. So Jake then went home and took a long one.

Jake spent the rest of the day relaxing and trying to think of what the next trial was. He couldn't figure it out so he gave up and started to think how to get to Rose's at midnight. He decided to just sneak out of his room and sneak back in. it was risky but it could work. So with his plan in place he watched T.V. the rest of the day.

Finally night came. Everyone was asleep in Jake's house when he snuck out. It was 11:00 pm. He rode his skate board to Rose's house this time. He was also dressed in his street cloths too. Jake knocked on Rose's door but this time no one answered. Jake kept knocking for about ten minutes. He was about to leave when a trapdoor opened up underneath him and he slid down a metal shoot.

Jake landed on a soft black mat and the Huntsclan was waiting for him.

"You here early again. I like that." said the Huntsman.

"Tonight we will test your aiming skills." The Huntsman handed Jake a Hunts staff and lead him down a hallway to a circular room.

"in here you will be tested to see how well you aim. Hit all the targets and you will pass. Miss even one and you will fail and have to take the test again. After some serious punishment." the Huntsman added. So Jake lifted the Hunts staff. It felt very light compared to its size. For some reason when Jake held it it just felt right.

"Begin!" yelled the Huntsman. A cardboard cut out of a unicorn popped up in front of Jake. Jake aimed the staff and then remembered he didn't know how to shoot it. He ran his hands quickly down the shaft but found no buttons.

"_Shoot you stupid…_" Jake didn't get to complete his train to thought because the staff fired and took of the head of the fake unicorn. At first he didn't know how he did that but then he realized it was thought that controlled the Hunts staff. Another cut out can up. It was a goblin this time. Jake shot it straight through the chest.

The next targets were fairies, sprites, and a gryphon. Jake blasted all of them to smithereens. The last target was a cardboard cut out of his dragon self. Jake stared into the eyes of his fake duplicate and felt enraged. He looked at his dragon self and was reminded that it was his dragon powers that had it so he couldn't live life like a normal kid. He blasted the hell out of the cardboard cut out until there was no more.

"Very good," said the Huntsman. He put a hand on Jake's shoulder and lead him away. Jake was now back in the room he arrived in and all the Huntsclan was waiting.

"He passed." everyone whooped with joy. They all congratulated him. Rose came over and took off her mask.

"We saw you on the monitor," Rose pointed at the T.V. screen against the wall. It kept replaying his blasting the dragon target again and again.

"Thanks Rose,'' said Jake. He looked at Rose with a deep longing. Inside of him a voice was telling him to make a move. Rose looked at him with a smile. Jake got really close to her and rose up on his toes. Rose looked at him in shock now that he was so close.

"umm…Jake?" was all she could say before Jake kissed he on the lips. It was a short kiss, partly because he was pulled away from her and lead down another dark hallway.

When Jake entered the room he was being herded to he was made to stand on a wooden stood and al his cloths (except for his boxers) were taken off. Jake tied to detest but none would let him. Next three members of the Huntsclan started to measure his arm length, with tape rulers. They measured the length if his fingers, the circumference of his waist, wrists and ankles. They measured the length of all his toes and fingers. They even measured his ears. The probably measured almost every part of his body. When they were done they gave him back his cloths and let him get dressed alone.

Once he was done the Huntsman escorted him out and onto the street.

"Tomorrow eleven o'clock. Meet us in central park. There we shall give you your final test. Good night." with that he disappeared into the Huntslair and Jake started to walk home. He found his skateboard a little down the sidewalk. He picked it up and headed home.

He quietly opened his bedroom window and slid in. he shut an locked his window and got ready for bed. He decided to sleep in his boxers tonight. He was a little curious about the measuring of his body but his mind kept going back to the kiss. He had kissed her and it felt great. "_Nothing could go wrong,"_ he thought but as you and I know he was wrong. But how wrong would present itself in due time.


	9. Busted

**I do not own American Dragon Jake long. Oh and GamerJay one of your two guesses about the measurements are correct. The answer revealed in this chapter.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Busted**

Jake rolled around in his sleep. Even though it was 9:30 in the morning he was still fast asleep. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his muscles tightened.

_**Jake's Dream**_

_**Jake was standing in a dark room all alone. He tried to walk around but he couldn't seem to move. **_

_**Suddenly he was surrounded by his friends, family, and the Huntsclan. They all looked at him with sever anger in their eyes.**_

_**"You lied to us!" they all yelled at the same time. **_

_**"You tricked all of us!" **_

_**"You care nothing for any of us!" **_

_**"You only care for you own Power!"**_

_**"You the most selfish person on the planet!" they all kept yelling at him. He didn't understand why. **_

_**"What are you talking about!" he yelled at them.**_

_**"You'll see," they all said. Now however all of their voices sounded like the dark dragons. Suddenly all the scenery melted away and Jake was falling. He fell and fell until he landed in the streets of Manhattan. **_

**_The entire city was destroyed. No one was around. All was quiet. Then he heard a growl from behind him. He turned to face himself. He looked different but Jake knew it was himself. Now he was a bigger dragon. His scaled were now pure black; his claws were stained with blood. His hair now had a red outline and the spikes on his back ere red. He looked 100 evil. He looked down at Jake and chuckled. _**

_**"So how dose it feel to look into your future, boy," the evil dragon said to Jake. Jake just stared at the dragon petrified with fear.**_

_**"How does it feel knowing you will be the death to all you love and hold dear?" **_

_**"No I won't! I won't!" Jake kept yelling over and over again as the dragon's evil laugh echoed in his ears. **_

_**Back to reality**_

****"Wake up Jake! Wake up!" Hailey's voice filled Jake's sleeping ears. Jake's eyes snapped open and he shot up straight. Hailey fell of the bed and landed with a thud.

"Are you Okay?" Hailey asked. Jake looked around the room for a minute before his eyes fell on Hailey.

"Bad dream,' he groaned.

"What about?" asked Hailey.

"I…don't remember." Jake held his hand to his forehead. He tried to recall what the dream was about but none of it would come back to him. All he knew was it was a really bad dream.

"Mom told me to wake you. Trixie and Spud are down stairs waiting for you," said Hailey as she frolicked away. Jake got out of bed and slowly dressed.

Jake, Trixie, and Spud all went down to the skate park and tore it up. At first Jake wasn't interested. His dream was what occupied his mind. Until he figured worrying about it was a waste of time. So he decided to have fun. They skated and hung out until about 5:00. Jake went home and dinner was ready. His Mom, sister and him sat down and ate. After that they all watched T.V. until Hailey's bed time which was 8:30. Jake stayed up until 10:30 before going up to his room. The quickly climbed out his window and rushed to the park.

The park seemed empty and dark. He went to where the Huntsman told him to meet them but he wasn't there. Jake waited and waited. Jake was about to leave when he heard Rose's voice.

"Psst… Jake over here," said the voice from behind a bush. Jake walked over to the bush and was pulled in. Jake had been expecting the entire Huntsclan but all that was there were the Huntsman and Huntsgirl.

"You made it good," said the Huntsman. Jake remained silent.

"Here put this on," said Rose. She handed him a bundle of cloths. Jake shrugged and went behind a tree. It didn't take him long o figure out it was his Huntsclan uniform. Jake finished dressing and stepped out from behind the tree.

The uniform was like the Huntsman's. They had almost identical shirts and pants. They had the same looking sash over their chests. Jake's boots were a little plain looking but his mask was different. Jake's mask was built into his shirt. He raised the mask over his face and found it only covered up to his nose. He also didn't have the fur cape the Huntsman did. In fact he didn't have one at all.

"So how do I look?' ha asked. The two turned around and stared at him for a long minute.

"It suits you," said Rose.

"I really dose." said the Huntsman. Jake went to Rose's side and crouched behind the bush with them.

"Now your final test. Tonight you will hunt a goblin that should be passing through the park tonight. We set up a roes to get him here tonight." The Huntsman said no more. He did hand Jake a hunts staff. Jake got ready to leap from the bush when the goblin got here. He planned only to stun the goblin. Killing it was too much for Jake. Even thinking about it made him feel sick.

It was about a half an hour of waiting until Jake saw the goblin. It was Herbert. Herbert was walking alone in the park looking around for something. This was Jake's chance to get him back for kidnapping the oracle twins. Jake waited until Herbert was only five feet from the bush and sprang out. Herbert was caught unaware and didn't move. Jake took aim and fired a stun shot. It hit Herbert in the chest and sent him flying back a few feet. Jake leapt out of the bushes and walked over to the fallen goblin. Herbert looked up at Jake with wide fearful eyes, Jake loved it.

"But-you're-the…" before Herbert could finish Jake fired seven more stun shots into the goblins chest. Herbert lost consciousness. The only sign he was alive was his chest raising and falling with his shallow breathing. The Huntsman and Huntsgirl went to his side and examined the goblin.

"Still alive. You pass. You stunned him and kept him alive. Well you are now a true member of the Huntsclan and my apprentice." The Huntsman but his hand on Jake's shoulder in congrats. The Huntsman and Rose scooped up the goblin and carried him off.

"The Huntsgirl will contact you when you are needed of a meeting. Go home and rest apprentice." The Huntsman said as him and Rose disappeared into the night. Jake leapt for joy. He was in! He was in! Jake quickly took of him uniform, and rushed home.

Jake put the uniform down outside his window as he crawled in. He was about to reach of it when his bedroom light turned on. Jake spun around on his heels to face; Fu Dog, Gramps, and him Mom.

"Jacob Luke Long you have a lot of explaining to do!" yelled his Mom. Jake knew at that moment he was busted. ****


	10. Grounded

**Chapter Ten**

**Grounded **

Jake stood stunned as Fu, Gramps, and his Mom stared him down waiting of an answer. Jake quickly wracked his mind for an excuse.

"Were waiting," said Fu tapping his paw impatiently. Jake continued to think until something came to his mind.

"I was at a party!" he said trying to sound casual.

"A PARTY!" exclaimed his mother. Jake flinched at her sudden outburst.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"Where was this party?" this time it was Gramps who asked the question.

"Down near the warehouse district," Jake tried to leave it as vague as possible so he could alter his story later if needed.

"WO! The warehouse district! The only party's that go on down there are…" Fu paused and gasped.

"You went to a Rave!" he exclaimed.

"A Rave!" his mother gasped.

"Fu Dog what is a rave?' Grandpa asked.

"It's a wild party with loud music, drinking, and drugs." Jakes Mom got so red in the face that it looked like she was holding her breath.

"Jake did you…" Jake knew what he was going to ask.

"No I did not! No way!" Jake answered too fast.

"Jake open your mouth," said Grandpa. Jake obeyed. Jake's Gramps now had the nose of a dragon. He sniffed Jake's open mouth and turned to his mom.

"I smell no drugs, alcohol, or mints. Although I smell chicken. But he is clean," said Gramps. Jake's mom seemed to calm down. She looked at Jake with a fierce glare that made Jake have to look away.

"You are grounded until further notice. Now go to bed and we will talk about this in the morning," said Jake's mom. Then the three exited and left Jake alone. Being grounded wasn't so bad. At least they hadn't figured out his secret. Jake brought in his uniform and hid it in his closet. Then he got ready for bed and went to sleep. He wasn't too exited about what would happen tomorrow, there was school and his mom he would have to face. But now at least now that he was in the Huntsclan he had a new chance with Rose. He really did love Eve but he loved Rose too. Plus Eve was in L.A. so it seemed okay. So he drifted off to sleep and dreamt about Rose.

The next week was a living hell for Jake. To have a good impression think about what Jake had to do on the "Old School Training" but 100,000 times worse and on top of that he was reduced to Hailey's servant. That is about his punishment. And he also had to work (and I really mean work manual labor) in Gramp's shop. At the end of the week he thought to himself, One week down, only four more to go.


	11. The second dream and the third orb

Sorry about not writing for a while. A lot of stuff came up and I was helpless. Anyway I love all the reviews you've all given me. All good comments too. You all are so nice to me. And thank you to all who just read my story. Well here's more of Going too Far. Oh and before I forget I do not own **American Dragon Jake Long**. If I did my Love Hurts story would have already have been made into episodes. By the way, Eve will not be returning in this story but will be back in the third story coming soon after this one.

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Seconds Dream and the Third Orb.**

It was midnight and all was quite in Jake's house. Well everything except for Jake's moans and his constant tossing and turning. Swear dripped down his brow and his skin looked pale in the moon light.

"No…Don't…I…I love her. LEAVE HER ALONE!" he cried in his sleep.

**_Within Jake's Dream_**

**_Jake stood on top of the Island of Draco._** (Is that the name of the island?) **_He could only stand and watch as his big evil looking self held the woman Jake loved by the throat. _**

_**"What's wrong?" asked his evil self to the woman. **_

**_"Jake please don't do this. This isn't you. You're not evil. He's tricked you, don't you see?" she pleaded but it seemed to have no effect on him._**

_**"No that's where you're wrong, Eve, I chose this path. It was my decision alone. Now, what to do with you?" Big bad Jake took Eve over to the edge of the mountain and held her over the edge. **_

**_"Jake please! This isn't like you! Why are you doing this?" Tears could be seen rolling down Eve's cheek as she stared into the eyes of the dragon she loved. The dragon that betrayed her._**

****

_**"Because it is my destiny," with that he let go and Eve fell. Jake rushed over to see if she was okay but his evil self got to him first. **_

**_"Do you like the future that awaits you?." _**

_**Back to reality**_

****Jake sat up in his bed and yelled,

"Noooooooo!" Jake looked around and saw he was alone in his bed, safe. He continued sitting up for a few minutes and then fell back onto his bed.

"_Am I doing the right thing?_" Jake asked himself. Deep down he believed this was the only way to find out what the Huntsclan was planning. The dream seemed so real though. But he decided it was still just a nightmare. That was all. He just had to stop eating cold pizza before bed time. He lay back down and drifted off into a restless sleep.

**Later that Day**

Jake walked down the hall to his math class. He looked very tired and was quite grumpy. So far the day had dragged on and he just wanted it to end. He was about to open the door to his math class when someone called his name.

"Jake! Wait I need to talk to you." Jake turned to see Rose running at him. Jake suddenly perked up a bit.

"Hey Rose! So what's up?" he asked.

"Well its about our **_club,_**" she said.

"Oh our **_club_**, so what's going down?"

"Well a field trip to visit the **_Wizard of Wall Street." _**Rose replied.

"Sure what times the field trip?" he asked.

"Oh around 10:30 tonight,"

"I'll be there. See ya!" Jake walked into his class with a newly refreshed attitude. The class went by pretty fast and soon the final bell rang and school was out. Jake walked to his Grandpa's shop since today he had to wash Fu's laundry.

Jake did not have a fun time doing his chores and training. It was all boring stuff about responsibility and that junk. Jake just wanted to go home. Apparently Gramps could feel Jake's boredom so he let him go early.

"You may go home young one," said Gramps as he turned to go into the back of the shop.

"Really! Thanks Grandpa!" Jake ran out of the shop at top speed and headed for home.

Jake was about half way home when he noticed he didn't have his back pack. Jake rushed back to the store and quietly snuck in to retrieve it.

"What's up old timer. I haven't seen you this down since the Europeans invaded China," said Fu his voice coming from the back of the shop.

"Jake is worrying be. He seems so distant lately. Maybe I am not a fitting dragon master." Gramps replied sounding really sad.

"Yo Gramps don't feel down. Jakes a teen and teen need space. It's probably hormones or something. Just relax Jake will be back to his cocky old self soon. Plus come on you're the best dragon master any kid could have. So quit sulking," Jake felt kind of bad for making Gramps feel that way. He never meant to give off that impression. Jake decided to make it up to him after the whole orb business was over.

Jake rushed home and got everything ready for tonight. He had his Huntsclan Uniform on under his clothes so he could quickly change once everyone was asleep. He had a tape recorded in his room to play so it sounded like he was snoring softly. Everything was set. He just needed to sneak out without being caught and sneak back in. He could do it. He knew he could.

Time went by and Jake's mom had a lot of chores for him to do. Jake was getting really sick of chores, training, and sick for being grounded. The anger came back and Jake was showing it. He didn't notice but his mom and Hailey did. He was slamming things shut; stomping from chore to chore and his voice had acid in it every time he spoke. Jake was so angry he refused to eat dinner. He stormed up stairs after the chores were done. He paced in his room thinking of a way to release his anger. The only thing he could think of you'd be to unleash it on his Hunts mission tonight.

To pass the time Jake played heavy metal music with the volume all the way up, he punched a few holes in his wall and he even plotted some pranks to pull on the moron Rotwood. Finally he heard the rest of his family go to bed. He waited for about an hour before taking off his cloths and putting on his Huntsmask. Once his uniform was on and feeling comfortable Jake turned on the recording and snuck out.

It took Jake a while but he eventually got to the Huntslair. He had to stick to the shadows so no one would see him in his uniform. He walked in through the secret passage the Huntsman had shown him. Jake walked down the long passage with an eager grin hidden by his cloth mask. Jake came to the large weapon room, where The Huntsman and Huntsgirl were waiting.

"10:15 you're on time again. I do believe you truly deserve the title Apprentice," said the Huntsman as he gave Jake his weapon.

"Now it is only the three of us tonight. The security around the third orb is very high so we must be careful. Our plan is to go through the sewers and under Pandaris tower. From there we will make our way up to the heart of the building where he keeps the orb. We escape through a window and disappear into the sewers. Let us hope we don't get caught and the mission goes smoothly." The Huntsman displayed the plan on a hologram that was emitted from his staff. Jake and Rose nodded verifying they knew the plan.

The journey through the sewers was a gross one. It was silent most of the journey until Jake asked Rose a question.

"So if I'm the apprentice what does that make you?"

"I'm his successor." Rose answered.

"Doesn't that mean you take over when he quits?"

"Yes."

"But doesn't the apprentice take over too."

"Yes," Rose responded.

"So we both get to run the Huntsclan."

"The only way two people can rule over the Huntsclan at once is if they're married."

"So that means…" Jake stopped talking as he noticed what was going on. Rose looked at him and winked seeing the shock in his eyes. Unknowingly to him the Huntsman had made Jake and Rose fiancés. "**_Wow"_** Jake thought.

Suddenly the Huntsman stopped and pointed up. There was a spot of the concrete where it seemed different from its surroundings. It had a lighter color and seemed to be made out of a different substance. The Huntsman poked it with his Hunts staff and it opened to reveal darkness. The Huntsman climbed up and reached his hand down and pulled up Rose. Then they both reached down and pulled up Jake.

Jake looked around as the Huntsman closed the hidden door they just came through. They were in a fancy hallway of what looked like a Hotel. Jake was caught up in the fixtures and gold platted doors that he didn't notice that Rose and the Huntsman were leaving him behind. Jake turned to say something and noticed they were down the hall and turning a corner.

Jake ran after them and caught up when they were at the stairwell. They climbed up about seventy flights of stairs before exiting through a door and into a dimly lighted hallway. Jake's breathing was heavy and he had a stitch in his side. He walked next to Rose the rest of the way so he wouldn't get lost.

After many turns, going up and down flights of stairs, and into many rooms they stopped in front of the Vincent Van Go painting **"Starry Night."**

"This is it. The orb is behind this painting," whispered the Huntsman. He took the painting off the wall and set it down. The orb was sitting their on a golden Gryphon claw pedestal. The Huntsman reached for the orb and quickly plucked it off the pedestal. Everything remained quiet for several minutes. No one dared to breathe. After a while they replaced the painting and turned to leave when red lights started to flash and a loud siren started to blaze with an ear splitting screech.

"Run!" commanded the Huntsmaster. Jake and Rose booked it down the hall after the Huntsmaster. Several orcs were on their trail in minutes. Jake ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Luckily orcs were slow and getting away was easy. Jake and the others rounded the corned to where they had gotten in and there was Pandaris.

"Well well well think you could steal from me did you," Pandaris raised his hand and a massive fireball came careening towards them. All three Huntsclan members turned and ran like the wind. They just made it around the corned when the fireball hit the wall and blew a huge hole in it.

They could hear Pandaris' footsteps coming toward them. They ran down the hall trying to find a way out when orcs came around a corner towards them. They turned to go the other way but Pandaris was already there.

"No where to run," said Pandaris.

"Who needs to run when you can fly!" Jake yelled as he turned his weapon on one of the windows and blasted it into pieces. Jake, Rose, and the Huntsmaster jumped out of the window and began to fall towards the ground. The Huntsman pressed a button on his staff and the flying hover board came from nowhere and caught them. Pandaris tried to shoot them out of the sky but they were too far away.

"Well done my Apprentice," said the Huntsmaster.

"Yeah that was quick thinking!" said Rose.

"What can I saw I just got it like that," said Jake.

"Well now we have the third orb soon we will have all four and all mystical creatures will be destroyed," said the Huntsman.

"So what happens when you have all four orbs?" asked Jake.

"They open a portal to the Void. A dark dimension, where the most evil of monsters dwell." Jake was about to ask something else when they hover board was hit by something and started to take a nose dive.

"We're going down!" the Huntsman yelled as the board dived toward central park.

A/N; Well that's it. Cliffie huh. Well keep reading. By the way Jake's little secret may be exposed soon. Next chapter; Hailey's Discovery.


	12. Hailey's Discovery

Well here's the next chapter. By the way the story will be finished in a few chapters. Maybe five or seven depends on the reviews. Anyway here it is. And I do not own American Dragon Jake Long. I wish I did but I don't.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Hailey's Discovery**

Jake closed his eyes as the air rushed passed his ears. The board was falling at an alarming rate. Jake held on to the board for dear life. The board began to sway left and right. The Huntsman yelled something but the ringing in Jake's ears was too loud for Jake to hear.

Jake opened his eyes and saw Rose and the Huntsman were gone. He was the last person on the board as it headed for the trees. Jake tried to will himself to let go but his arms wouldn't respond. Jake could see the crash that was about to befall him. He couldn't survive if he didn't do something. He knew he couldn't get off the board, so he needed a new plan.

Suddenly the board started to spin around as it cork screwed its way down toward the hard earth. Jake again closed his eyes but this time in fear of throwing up. He was doomed. He wasn't going to survive! No human could. That was it! No **_human _**could survive but a dragon might. It was risky but he just might be able to pull it off. So Jake closed his eyes and said,

"Dragon Up!" The familiar sensation of the flames covering his body and transforming him into a dragon swept over him like a wave.

He could feel his body changing. He opened his eyes and he was a dragon. Jake waited until the last minute before letting go of the board and flew to the ground safely. Jake looked left and right before reverting to human form. He watched as the board crashed into a tree and smash to pieces. Jake walked around looking for the Huntsclan and hopping to avoid the thing that shot them down. Jake wondered if it was Pandaris but he couldn't shoot that far, could he?

Jake continued to wander until he heard someone calling out.

"Apprentice! Apprentice, where are you!" Jake rushed toward the voice and found the Huntsman and Rose. Unfortunatly they weren't in the best company. They had their staffs up and were fighting Gramps. Jake couldn't move. It was this very thing that he had feared most. He had to fight with Gramps, and be kicked out of the Huntsclan. What was worse was they would know his secret identity. He could fight with the Huntsclan but he might hurt Gramps. Jake had to make a choice.

"Apprentice assistance now!" commanded the Huntsman. Part of Jake wanted to obey and attack while another little part wanted to defend Gramps. Then a crazy idea came to mind. If it worked this problem was over. If it didn't both of his secrets were out in the open.

Jake stepped forward and secretly made his tail appear. To everyone else suddenly his tail came out of the bush behind him and dragged him in. Jake wrestled with himself for about a minute before coming out of the bush in dragon form.

"Yo hot stuff miss me," Jake dove at the Huntsgirl and tackled her.

"What did you do to my friend!" Rose exclaimed as they wrestled around in the dirt.

"Just put him down for a little nap. You didn't go get a boyfriend now did you?" Jake asked in his cocky voice as he forced her to the ground.

"What if I did dragon its no business of yours." Rose kicked Jake off of her and ran for the bush. Jake quickly wrapped his tail around her ankle and threw her at the Huntsman. Rose knocked the Huntsman down but he recovered in an instant.

"Until we meet again, dragons!" The Huntsman raised his staff in the air and the two of them vanished in a dome of green light.

"Young one did your mother tell you I was looking for you?" asked Gramps as he turned back to normal.

"Yeah umm… she did. So I flew around and saw the fight. I saw that other Huntsclan member and ambushed him," Jake said rather quickly staying in dragon mode.

"Yes I saw you, brilliant move young dragon. Now let us take you home it is late."

"Good idea."

"I thought you were spending the night at Spud's house?" asked Gramps.

"Yeah umm I got home sick." Jake said weakly. Gramps seemed to buy it. Gramps turned back into a dragon and they both flew to Jake's house. Jake rushed inside and went up stairs. He opened his door to find Hailey in his closet with something in her hands.

"Hailey get out!" Jake yelled and shoved her out the door. Jake quickly turned human, got dressed in his street cloths, and hid his uniform with the other two. TWO! Jake looked through his closet like a mad man. He had three in her when he left. Then it dawned on him. Hailey had found the other one. Why was she up it was like 11:30 at night. That didn't matter. It was a weekend after all, but right now Jake needed to get that costume from Hailey. Jake ran out of his room and was about to do down the stairs when he saw Gramps holding his Huntsclan uniform out in front of him and staring at it with wide eyes. It looked like his mom was about to faint. They looked up at Jake without saying a word. They didn't need to. Jake knew what was going through their minds. They thought of him as a traitor. His plan was down the toilet and all because of Hailey.

A/N; so what do you think. Please review. Next chapter: The Banishment and Jake's choice.


	13. The Banishment and Jake’s Choice

A/N; well here's the next chapter. This ones going to be a dozy. I have no idea the counsel members names so if you could tell me it would be great but until then I'll just be saying the white haired one or the tan one, stuff like that. Well let's continue.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Banishment and Jake's Choice**

Jake, Gramps, Fu, and Hailey all sat at the kitchen table in silence. All eyes were on Jake as he told them his plan and how it had worked. He left out the tests part and the feelings he got when he beat up people. He even left out most of his evil deeds. He didn't want them looking at him with anymore fear and resentment than they already did.

"All I wish to know young one was why you did not tell us?" asked Gramps.

"I just thought…you would say no," was all Jake could say. He was avoiding eye contact with all of them. He just stared at the table and didn't look up. Gramps had told the dragon council about what Hailey had found and they were on their way. Jake could just feel the impending doom soon to come.

"Of course we would have said no!" exclaimed Jake's mom. Jake just continued to look down at the table.

"Your mother is right young one the mission was very dangerous. And you not telling us what you were doing put you in more danger," said Gramps.

"Yeah but Eve used to spy on the Huntsclan and you never stopped her," said Jake.

"Yes, but Eve was a fly on the wall not pretending to be a member of the Huntsclan. And she was not my pupil or a member of my family I could not stop her," replied Gramps.

Jake didn't know what to say. He knew what he did was wrong, but a part of him didn't care. His intentions were good, wasn't that enough?

"When the dragon council gets here I shall tell them what you have told me. Perhaps they have not jumped to conclusions. But the answer to that came just a few seconds later.

Suddenly the front door to Jake's house burst open and the dragon council filed in. In front was the dragon who gave Jake his judgment of fire test.

"There he is!" he yelled. Jake was about to look up when he felt something wrap around him and pull him off his chair. Jake landed on the floor with a thud and when he looked down he saw he was bound in chains. The dragon council surrounded him and a woman stepped up. Jake had never saw her before but when she spoke her cold voice sent a shiver down Jake's spine.

"Dragon Long you are her by charged with treason against the mystical community. You are now under arrest and will be tried at Draco Island before the dragon council. Take him away!" Large trolls came through the door and scooped up Jake. Jake tried to squirm but it was no use. He looked back at his family. Gramps and Mom were arguing with the council and Hailey was crying. Jake was thrown into some car and the doors locked. The trolls got into the front of the car and started it up. Jake sat up and looked out the back window. The windows were so tinted that it was impossible to see out or in. The car drove away and Jake's heart started to beat faster as he wondered what was going to happen to him. After a while Jake fell asleep exhausted from the days events. His sleep was not a peaceful one though.

**_Inside Jake's Dream_**

_**Jake awoke to find himself atop of the Sears Tower. He looked around and again saw his evil self in human form standing over someone. A Hunts staff in hand. A wicked smile was across his face as he raised the staff and fired it at the person on the ground. A horrible scream filled the air but only for a second. Then all was quiet. His evil self turned to face him. **_

**_"Look around and see the future you are destined to bring upon everyone. Jake looked down off the top of the building to the streets below. Humans were in chains as they marched through the destroyed streets. Dragons and Trolls whipped the humans as the walked yelling at them to go faster. Most of New York was decimated and the rest was falling apart. _**

_**"No I wouldn't do this!" Jake yelled backing away from the edge of the building. Jake's foot caught something and he fell backwards. Jake got up rubbing his head and saw he had tripped over the body of his Grandpa. Jake's eyes widened and he looked around the roof top. Over in one of the corners of the roof was his mom and Hailey, both dead, Hailey in her mother's arms. A little ways from her was his dad and Fu Dog. **_

_**Then over where his dark self was standing was Rose. A small stream of blood was dripping from her mouth. Trixie and Spud were also dead huddled together in another corner. **_

_**"You killed them!" Jake yelled at his evil self. **_

_**"No you killed them!" suddenly the evil Jake disappeared and Jake felt something in his hand. Jake looked down and there was the Hunts staff covered in blood. His cloths were also drenched in blood. The blood of his friends and family. Jake's hands started to shake and his knees felt weak. Jake dropped the Hunts staff and started to walk backwards. Jake wasn't paying attention to where he was going and his foot slipped. Jake fell from the roof top and down towards the broken streets below. He could feel the air rushing past him as he fell. **_

_**"This isn't real it's a dream!" he yelled to himself. The ground was approaching quickly. **_

**_"Wake up! Wake up!" he yelled to himself. Suddenly the scenery started to disappear and Jake could feel the dream slipping away._**

_**Back to reality**_

****Jake opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the same room he was in when the dragon council decided to test him. This time however he was chained to a chair and he felt weak. The dragon council sat at their long table and stared at him with cold eyes. The woman that sort of read him his rights was on the end where Chang use to sit. Jake figured, she was her replacement.

"Dragon Long you have been charged with treason how do you plead?" asked one of the dragon council members. Jake's weariness was clouding his sense of sight.

"Not guilty," Jake choked out.

"Then you will be judged!" said another member.

"Dragon Long you may state your side of the tale. Leave out nothing. The chair you sit on shat alert us if you are lying. Now you may begin," said another council member.

So Jake told his story. He told them that he joined the Huntsclan to find out what they wanted the orbs for, and he told them that once he was in he tried to get the Huntsman to spill about the orbs but something always came up. He neglected to mention the tests and the way he felt using his powers against his enemies. The council member's expressions softened as he went on. Well all but one. The newest council member had a look on her face that could kill. As a matter of fact she looked like she could kill. She had long dark black hair and deep green eyes. She had long red nails and crimson lipstick on. She was a bit pale but that just brought out the color of her eyes and lips more. She wore blue robes like Chang once wore but in her size. She was tall and skinny. She almost looked like a Victoria's secret model.

Jake finished off his tale and waited for the council to speak. The first to speak was the dragon who gave him his wisdom in battle test.

"Well if no one has any questions for the boy then shall…" he was interrupted by the newest council member.

"I wish to ask the boy some questions," she said.

"Of course councilmember Vixx, please go on ahead."

She stared at Jake with a cold stare for a moment and asked her first question.

"Mr. Long how did you get into the Huntsclan again?"

"Umm… I had to pass some tests," Jake said. He had mentioned the tests in his story but not in detail. He did have a bad feeling about where this was heading.

"How many tests did you take?"

"Three."

"What was the first test?"

"I had to fight a Huntsclan member with my bare hands."

"I take it that you won?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what the second test was?"

"Target practice."

"Will you explain it?"

"I had to figure out had to use a Hunts staff and shoot cardboard cutouts of magical creatures."

"Describe the cutouts please?"

"There were some of elves, orcs, goblins, trolls, a unicorn, and a dragon."

"How were you supposed to pass?"

"Hit all of the targets."

"How does a Hunts staff work?"

"It works mentally."

"What was the third test?"

"I don't remember," Jake lied and the chair went off. A loud screech filled the room and a red light surrounded Jake for about a minute before it stopped.

"Please Mr. Long tell the truth. The next time you lie the chair will give you a shock. So what was the third test?"

"I had to hunt a magical creature."

"What creature was it?"

"A Goblin."

"Did you enjoy the hunt?"

Jake didn't respond.

"Mr. Long answer me! Did you enjoy it?"

Jake looked down at his feet and said, "Yes,"

A long stream of gasps filled the room. The entire council gasped as so did him family, who were behind him.

"But it was a goblin crime lord! And I only stunned him!" Jake tried to defend himself but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"Did you also like to interrogate other creatures while in the Huntsmaster's service?"

"Sort of," Jake mumbled.

"Speak up Dragon Long!"

"Sort of," he said louder so everyone could hear.

"We will now go delegate." The council filed out of the room. Jake was left under the guard of two trolls. After about an hour the council came back.

"Dragon Long we have reached our decision. We the Dragon council have found you guilty of treason against all magical creatures. Your punishment is thus; you are no longer the American Dragon, also you are to have no contact with any magical creature that dose not live in your house. Also you may not talk with your dragon master in any way shape or form. You are also not allowed in any area that houses magical creatures. To summarize your punishment you are banished to the human world until you hear different. Good bye Mr. Long."

Jake was speechless. How could they do this? He risked his neck to save them and they fire him! Jake was unchained and led out of the room and to the elevator that would take him back to New York. Jake didn't even blink the entire trip home. Once his mom opened the door Jake went up to his room without a word. He walked into his room and shut the door.

"How could they?" he asked himself.

"How? I risk my life for them and they fire me and then banish me! What is the deal! Those bastards!" Jake was shaking with rage. Jake walked over to his closet and grabbed his back pack. He emptied it out and started to stuff it with cloths. Jake looked in his closet to see if he missed any cloths when he saw his uniforms. Then an idea hit him. He grabbed up his uniforms and snuck out the window.

After a long subway ride and a quick walk Jake was now in front of Rose's house. He walked up the many stairs to her apartment and knocked on the door. Rose answered the door and her jaw dropped open.

"Jake you're alright! How did you get away from the dragons?"

"I snuck away when they weren't looking. They know who I am now. Can I crash here?" he asked sounding tired.

"Sure," Rose moved out of the way and Jake stepped into his new home.


	14. Final Orb Found

A/N; Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I really love them. Well I thought I'd just tell you I'm already working on the next story and it will probably be up about a week after this one ends. It may be sooner if I can get 40 reviews. On with the story!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Final Orb Found**

Jake sat on Rose's sofa with a blanket draped around his shoulders. Rose was in the kitchen making him something to drink. He looked down at his shoes and kept thinking over what he was about to do. He kept coming up with the same answer. He was doing the only thing he could.

"Here you go," a soft gentle voice broke Jake's train of thought. He looked up to see it was Rose with two mugs of some steaming liquid.

"Thanks," Jake took the mug and looked inside it. The soft brown liquid sent up steam into his face. Jake took in the smell of the liquid. It smelled like chocolate.

"Its hot chocolate," Rose informed him. Jake just smiled at her and took a drink. The smooth warm drink slid down his throat with ease. Jake licked his lips before taking another drink.

"Its really good," said Jake.

'Thanks it's a recipe my mom taught me," she said.

'Where is your mom?" Jake asked now realizing he had never seen her before.

"She passed away a long time ago," said Rose.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be it happens. So are you sure you're okay?" she asked. Jake could hear the sound of concern in her voice so clearly. It made him feel warm inside to know she cared about him.

"Yeah, I got away from the dragons when they weren't looking. So I'm fine."

"But you said they found out who you were!"

"They did. That's way I ran from home. I had to protect my family so they wouldn't be in danger. The only place I could think of going was here."

"Well don't worry you're safe here," Rose placed her hand on his leg when she said this. Jake's face became red. He looked at her and she seemed so close.

"Where's the Huntsmaster?" Jake quickly asked.

"He went out to buy milk," Rose said as she got closer to Jake. Their faces were so close they could feel each others shallow breaths on each others face. Before Jake new it their lips were connected. Jake set down his mug on the coffee table and so did Rose. Jake placed his hands on Rose's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss until they fell over and Jake lay on top of Rose.

Both of their faces were bright red as they blushed. Both said nothing and just looked into each others eyes. It may have been a weird moment for a romantic scene but it felt right to the both of them.

"You're beautiful," said Jake.

"And you're hot," Rose replied. Jake lowered his face and they started to kiss again. Jake placed a hand on Rose's cheek and broke the kiss. Rose groaned with disapproval. He felt in control and he loved it. He was about to kiss her again when they both heard the lock on the door become unlocked. Both sat up incredibly fast and returned to normal positions. The front door opened and the Huntsmaster stepped in. He was carrying a bad of groceries.

He looked over at the couch and seemed surprised to see Jake sitting there.

"What are you doing here Apprentice?" he asked. Jake told him the same story he told Rose. The Huntsmaster seemed to think his decision as a good and logical one. In the end he agreed to let Jake stay with them.

"We are so close. Soon our mission will be accomplished. All we need is the final orb," said the Huntsman.

"Wait umm… what does the final orb look like?" Jake asked.

'It's the size of a basketball and looks like it had dark purple smoke in it. Why?" Rose replied.

"I know where it is," said Jake.

"What?" the Huntsman and Rose said at the same time.

"Yeah I saw the American Dragon take it out of a safe. I could take you to where it is." Jake said. Deep down Jake had an evil smile spread across his face. This was all going along so perfectly.

"Strap on your Hunts gear! We take the last orb tonight!" The Huntsman commanded.

It was a cold night in New York. The street lights provided plenty of light. Jake stuck his head out of the alley way next to his Gramps shop. He aimed his staff and took out the lights so everything in front of the shop was covered in darkness.

He motioned with his hand and ran to the front of the shop. The Huntsman and Rose quickly followed. Jake took out a lock pick and started to work on the door. It took no time at all before there was a small click and the door swung open. Jake silently walked into the shop and made his way to the wall safe. Rose was behind him and the Huntsman was locking up the front door. Jake easily opened the safe since the code was his birthday.

The safe opened and there it was, the orb of Malorfus.

"Good now lets go out the…" but the Huntsman couldn't finish his sentence. Suddenly the lights switched on. They all turned around to see a very angry looking Lou Shi.

A/N; Cliffhanger! I know it's short. Next chapter won't be. Next time; Student V.S. Master!


	15. Student VS Master

A/N; Well here's the next chapter just like I promised. Oh and thanks for the reviews. I really liked them.

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Student V.S. Master**

The angry dragon looked over the intruders with extreme hatred. His dark green eyes scanned over them until they came upon the one at the safe. Lou Shi's eyes widened in shock at what he saw. There he was, his own grandson, about to steal for the Huntsclan.

"Ja…" he was about to say something when Jake sprang into action.

"Through the back!" he yelled. Jake grabbed the orb and ran to the back of the shop. The other two followed. Lou Shi stood silent for a moment but ran after them.

Jake held up his Hunts staff and blasted the back door off it's hinges. He sped out and ran across the street.

"Lets head for the park! It will be easier to lose him there!" The Huntsman commanded. So the three sped off towards the park with Lou Shi at their heels.

Once inside the park Jake led the way towards the clearing where the unicorns normally revealed themselves. They ran into the clearing and stopped. They looked behind them to see if the dragon was still chasing them. Lou Shi was no where to be seen. They turned around again and there he was right in front of them.

"You two go I'll handle the dragon," Jake said to the Huntsman and Huntsgirl.

"But how?" the Huntsgirl asked.

"Trade me," Jake held out the orb to Rose. Rose was confused at first but caught on. She handed him her Hunts staff and she took the orb. The Huntsgirl walked over to the Huntsmaster.

"Good luck against my apprentice dragon. You'll need it," the Huntsmaster said. After that he raised his staff in the air and with a flash of light he and the Huntsgirl were gone. Leaving Jake and Lou Shi alone.

"Jake what do you think you're doing!" Gramps yelled.

"What dose it look like old man. I'm one of the Huntsclan now and forever."

"This is not your path," Gramps said.

"Whatever! Now are we going to fight or are we just going to talk all night!" Jake started to twirl the hunts staffs around like a pro.

"So you're going to fight me with those?" Gramps asked getting ready for Jake's attack.

"Nope," Jake dropped his hunts staff to the ground and stuck Roses into the dirt so it stood up.

"Dragon Up!" Flames surrounded Jake's body and transformed him into a dragon.

Jake lunged at gramps and clocked him in the chin. Gramps flew backwards and into a tree.

'Come on Gramps you've got to be faster than that!" Jake yelled. Jake flew up into the air and came downward trying to stomp on Gramps. Gramps rolled out of the way and got to his feet. Jake attempted to spin kick him but Lou Shi was prepared this time. He grabbed Jake's foot and started to swing him around. Gramps let go and this time he sent Jake through a tree. Jake got up and shook it off.

"Now this is a fight!" Jake cried.

"I do not wish to fight you anymore Jake," said Lou Shi.

"Well sometimes we have to do thing we don't want to," Jake lunged at Gramps and socked him right in the chest. Then he took Gramps by the head and kneed him in the face. Jake then jump kicked Gramps and knocked him to the ground.

"Well well well look the student has surpassed the master," Jake said.

"I am not out yet young one," Gramps' tail wrapped around Jake leg and pulled it out from under him. Jake fell onto his back with a thud. Lou Shi quickly got to his feet and grabbed Jake's ankle. Lou Shi then picked up Jake and slammed him on the ground so now he was on his stomach.

Again Lou Shi began to spin Jake around, but this time he threw Jake up in the air. Jake went soaring up and up and up. Lou Shi flew after him. Once Lou Shi passed Jake he did a front flip and knock Jake towards the ground with his tail. Jake slammed into the ground. Dirt went flying everywhere and Jake left a big impression in the ground. Lou Shi went to dive bomb Jake but Jake rolled out of the way.

Jake scrambled to his feet and faced his Grandfather. Jake let loose a massive stream of fire. Lou Shi held up his arms for defense. Suddenly Jake busted through the fire and head butted Lou Shi. Jake continued to run as he smashed Lou Shi through about five trees. Lou Shi kneed Jake in the chest, which stopped him from running. Lou Shi then flew into the air and came down with a kick to Jake's head. Jake flew backwards and busted thorough a tree. Jake got to his feet and pick up the tree he had knocked over. He swung it down on his Gramps but Lou Shi evaded it. The tree smashed into pieces and the splinters flew everywhere. Jake looked left and right trying to locate Gramps, but had no luck.

Jake suddenly felt something grab his tail. Before he could react he was lifted into the air and slammed down on his back. Then he was lifted up again by his tail and slammed on his stomach. Jake turned his head and saw it was Gramps holding his tail. Jake released a stream of fire breath at Lou Shi and he was forced to back away. Jake took his chance and kneed gramps in the stomach and then upper cut him in the face.

"Well that's all for tonight. See ya Gramps." Jake ran and grabbed up Rose's hunts staff.

"Jake wait," gramps moaned, he had reverted into human form.

"No can do," Jake spat on the ground, "I gots to go," Jake returned to human form and took off into the park. Gramps slowly got to his feet and looked in the direction his grandson had run off in. A deep sorrow swept over Lou Shi. Then something caught his eye. He looked over and there was Jake's hunts staff, and attached to it with a piece of string was a note.

A/N; well that's where I leave off. Hope you liked it. Well R&R and I'll update. Until then see ya!


	16. The Gate

A/N; Thank you all for the many new reviews. Now to answer a question. First when Jake was captured by the Huntsclan the chains that held him deactivated his powers and now that the chains are off he has them back. Does that answer your question, Worker72? Okay well now lets get on with the story.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Gate**

Jake ran through the park as fast as he could. He looked over his shoulder a few times to see if Gramps was following him, but it didn't seem like it. Jake ran until he exited the park and was on a sidewalk. A few streets ahead Jake could see Rose's apartment building. Jake took to the alleyways and ran the rest of the way to Rose's house. Once at the base of the building Jake look the alley to the back of the complex and entered the Huntslair through the secret entrance the Huntsmaster had shown him.

Jake walked down the torch lit corridor until he entered the main hall of the Huntslair. He took two steps in when suddenly he was hit hard in the stomach. The force of the blow knocked him down and he dropped the Hunts staff he was carrying. After Jake landed he heard what sounded like sobs. Once Jake's vision cleared he say Rose had tackled him and seemed to be crying.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said as she buried her head in his chest.

"I'm fine! Umm… you could get off of me," Jake said. Rose quickly rose to her feet and helped him up.

"I was worried you might have gotten hurt or worse," Rose continued to name things that could have happened to Jake. The list seemed to on forever.

"You sound like my mother. Relax. I'm fine. Oh!" Jake reached down and scooped up Rose's staff.

'This is yours," he handed her the weapon.

'What happened to your Apprentice?" asked the Huntsmaster as he entered the room.

"The dragon master broke it in half." Jake replied.

"Did you slay the dragon master?"

"No I was going to but the American Dragon showed up and I had to run."

"Wise move. Not even I can take on two dragons at once. Well no matter. Now that we have the final orb all we need now is to wait and when the Gate is completed we can exterminate all the magical creatures in the world. And we owe it all to the American Dragon and you my Apprentice."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked with a puzzled look.

"You see a few months ago we were going to sell the orb to a goblin crime ring. But the American Dragon messed it up. But it wasn't until recently that I found out what the orbs could be used for. So I started to plan. First using some connections I arranged for all the orbs to be in New York at the same time. Next we steal them. Then we get the orb of Malorfus back from the dragons. Then we rid the world of magical creatures. It's brilliant! And now thanks to you and that pitiful American Dragon, our finest hour is at hand!" The Huntsmaster threw back his head and let out a cruel evil laugh.

Jake was stunned. All of this happening, all the events that have taken place, had occurred because of him. If he had not stopped the Huntsclan a few months ago he wouldn't be here right now. It was almost like destiny. A shiver ran down Jake's spine as a vision of his nightmares came leaping into his mind. Jake shook off the sudden felling of insecurity and looked up at the Huntsmaster.

"What is the Gate?"

The Huntsmaster led Jake and Rose down multiple hallways and corridors until they came to an enormous red brick room. All over where Huntsclan members and large vats of liquid gold.

"This is where the Gate is being made. It must be made out of leprechaun gold." The Huntsmaster led them to the back of the room where a large unfinished gold ring was hung on the wall.

"After the last fourth of the ring is complete we place the orbs in the indentions in the ring and I cast the spell. Once I'm done the Gate will open and the way to the void will open, once that happens, its over. We win." Jake stared at the gold ring. It had to be about the size of one of those bit blue pools some people had in their back yards.

"It's that simple?" asked Jake.

"Yes and it's all thanks to you," said Rose.

"You two leave and rest. I will summon you when were ready," So Jake and Rose did as they were told and left the room. Jake had a horrible feeling in his gut. He knew before the night ended something really bad was going to happen. He knew he was in way to deep.


	17. The Beast

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Beast**

Jake sat on the brown leather sofa in Rose's apartment. He had just got done eating a meal Rose had prepared. It was mashed potatoes with gravy, fried chicken, and creamed corn. It was quite delicious. With his stomach full Jake sat deep in thought. He knew he was in trouble. He had to make a plan and stop the Huntsclan like he originally planned, but he was too afraid that he was in too deep.

One the one hand if he stopped the Huntsclan most likely his identity would be exposed and they would know he was the American Dragon. On the other if he helped the Huntsclan he got to stay with Rose but his family and all other magical creatures would be wiped out. He had let this all go too far. Either way this was going to end badly.

"Hey are you okay?" the question broke his train of thought. He looked up to see Rose staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I said, are you okay?"

"Yeah…maybe…not really…no."

"What's wrong?"

"What if I was to tell you I'm not who you think I am?"

"What do you mean?" Rose had a truly puzzled look on her face.

"There's something about me you don't know. Something I've been keeping a secret."

"What ever it is I don't want to hear it," Jake looked up at Rose with surprise.

"Your secrets are your own. I don't need to know them. All I know is you're a kind and great guy. And that's all I need to know." Jake was touched by Rose's comment. Jake was compelled. He had no idea what to do. All of this was happening so fast now that he was dumb founded about what to do.

"**_I wish Gramps was here,_**" Jake thought. "**_He'd know what to do._**" Again Jake's thoughts were interrupted by someone talking to him. This time it was one of the Huntsclan members.

"The Gate has been completed. You are ordered to follow me," He turned and walked through a passage that opened up from behind a bookshelf. Jake followed silently. Plans and strategies raced through his mind. His only two options; destroy the Gate or destroy the orbs. Jake decided to wait for an opportunity for either one to arise and then take it.

Again Jake and Rose found themselves in the brick room where the Gate was being built. All of the vats had been cleared out and the completed Gate lay on the floor in the center of the room. Several members of the Huntsclan surrounded the orb. Jake and Rose took their places on either side of the Huntsmaster.

"Today victory will be ours," The Huntsman pushed a brick in the floor with his foot and the ground of the room started to lower. Jake looked around wondering what was gong on. He looked up as the room disappeared from view. The floor continued to lower itself until it stopped. Now they were in a new room. This room was made of the same bricks as the other room they were just in but was the size of a football stadium. The ceiling was so high it was shrouded in darkness.

"Today we shall summon the Majaku! The beast will then scour the world and destroy all magical creatures! Soon our mission will be accomplished! Let the ritual begin!" Four Huntsclan members walked to the four indentions in the ring and held up the four orbs. Jake tightened his grip on his staff. Now was a good chance. But getting caught was a big risk. He needed time to escape and doing it now was too much of a risk. So Jake just watched as each one lowered an orb onto its place on the gate.

Once all the orbs were I place the Huntsmaster brought out a book and began to chant. Now if Jake blasted to book he could stop it all. But again the getting caught risk was too high. Suddenly the markings on the Gate began to glow. The orbs also began to glow. A white mist began to swirl inside the Gate. This was Jake's last chance. He held up his staff and took aim. He concentrated on the orb of Malorfus. He was about to fire when he stopped himself. For some reason he could make his mind order the staff to fire. He could make it work.

A white beam of light shot forth from the Gate and all had to cover their eyes. Once the light vanished a swirling black and purple vortex had opened in the Gate. All stared at the Gate which led into the Void. Nothing seemed to be happening.

Jake took a step toward the Gate to get a better look. Two large red eyes appeared in the vortex and they seemed to stare at Jake. Jake quickly backed away from the portal, and just in time. Suddenly a large red fur covered claw reached out of the Void and grabbed onto the brick ground. The creature began to climb out of the vortex.

The creature was amazingly tall, about 15 to 17 feet tall. It had red fur covering its entire body. Its huge claws looked like they could tear through diamond like it was paper. The eyes were huge and glowing red. Huge razor sharp teeth filled its snarling mouth. Ivory spiked went down its back and along its tail. The talons on its feet looked just as deadly as the rest of it. This was a creature of destruction.

There was no doubt about it. Jake looked up at the creature and it looked down at him. Jake was petrified by fear. He didn't stop it from coming out when he had the chance and now there was nothing he could do.

All he had done, all he had planned, all he had sacrificed to stop the Huntsclan was in vain. He had helped them and now he was staring at the very thing that would destroy him. It was over.

The creatures claw came swiping down and grabbed the closest person it could. The unlucky person was one of the Huntsclan members. Suddenly without hesitation it ate the man I one bite. The bone crunching awoke Jake from his fearful state. He wasn't going to become a snack.

All of the Huntsclan were afraid now. The monster had just eaten a human.

"Huntsmaster what do we do?" asked Rose.

"Why did it eat a human?" asked another worried Huntsclan member.

"I don't know,"

"Its hungry! It will eat us all unless we get it back in the Void!" yelled Jake.

"How do we do that apprentice?" asked the Huntsman.

"We blast it back in!" Jake spun around and blasted at the creature with his staff. The creature groaned with discomfort. It turned its attention on Jake and tried to step on him. Jake leapt out of the way just in time.

"Open fire!" commanded the Huntsman. Everyone in the room started to fire on the beast. It raised its huge are for protection from the blasts and swiped at the Huntsclan with its tail. Most were smart enough to duck but two were not. They got side swiped and thrown into the wall.

"This isn't working! We need a plan!" yelled Rose.

"Do these things have a more powerful blast?" asked Jake.

"Yes but it takes time to charge," replied the Huntsman.

"How long?"

"About two minutes."

"Okay I'll distract the monster and the rest of you charge your weapons," said Jake. The Huntsclan nodded excepting Jake's plan. They all stood up and Jake charged the monster. The monster reached down and grabbed up another Huntsclan member. This time it was Rose. She screamed as the monster lifted her up and looked at her.

"Rose!"

"Jake!" Rose tried to reach for Jake but it was useless. Jake had to think. The normal blasts didn't do much. The charged blasts would take too long. He had to get up there and save her now. Jake could only think of one way to save Rose.

"Dragon UP!"

A/N; Well there's that chapter. Cliffie I know. Tell me what you think. I want to know. Well I'll start typing chapter Eighteen tonight and get it up tomorrow or the latest next Tuesday.


	18. The Escape and Getting Captured

-1A/N; To all of you reading my story. This next chapter is going to be a little weird. But it will make sense at a later date. So without further pause the next chapter.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Escape and Getting Captured **

**_(Within the Void)_**

****

****

**_The Void is a dark and dangerous place._** _**The rules within it are always changing. There is never daylight. There is never any day or night really. Its always dark and to survive you must have strength. When the portal to another dimension opened all of the creatures rushed for freedom. Being imprisoned here had taken all of their individuality. Most didn't even know their own names anymore. To get to the portal all of the creatures had to climb the tall and jagged formation that led to the portal. **_

_**Most had died trying to get to the formation while the bodies of countless others lay upon the formation. The Majaku was the first to get through the portal due to its large size alone, not because of its strength. There were creatures in the Void a million times stronger than the Majaku. But one stood above the rest.**_

_**It climbed the large spire towards the portal, towards freedom. It had lost all sense of time and had no idea how long it had been imprisoned. But It didn't care. It was almost there. It could feel the breeze coming through the portal. It was about to go through the portal when it heard something coming up behind it. **_

_**It turned to look at what was coming and saw a lesser creature that had hid during the original conflict and now thought to sneak through the portal. But It wasn't going to allow this. It held out the second shortest of It's five fingers and released a massive wave of power at the creature. The lesser creature was vaporized instantly. **_

_**Smiling with It's success it climbed higher and reached the portal. It stuck It's hand through and grasped upon something solid. It pulled itself out and looked around It's surroundings. The Majaku was busying humans. It held a female in its hand and was looking at her. It paid no attention to it. It was the boy crying to the girl that was interesting. **_

_**"Rose!" the boy yelled out. The boy seemed to be struggling with a decision on what to do next. What could a human boy do. But as It soon discovered the boy wasn't human. **_

_**"Dragon Up!" the boy exclaimed and fire surrounded his body and he was transformed into a dragon! It quickly got to It's feet and slithered into the shadows. It was far too weak to take on a dragon now. The fight had drained It of most of It's strength. So it disappeared into the darkness to regain its strength. And to return another day. **_

"Dragon Up!" Jake yelled. Fire spread over his body and he could feel himself changing. Once he was full dragon Jake leapt into the air and took flight. He soared up to the Majaku's arm and used his fire breath. Jake circled the air constantly burning it. The fur quickly burned away and revealed soft white flesh. The flesh became blackened as Jake continued to burn it. The monster yelped in pain and dropped Rose.

"Rose!" Jake exclaimed. Jake flew into a nose dive and caught Rose just before she hit the ground. He landed and Rose had her eyes shut.

'Rose are you okay?" Jake asked. Rose opened her eyes and looked at Jake in shock.

"What are you doing here? Where's Jake? Jake!"

"Rose! Rose its me," Jake reverted to human form and put Rose down.

"Jake! You're the American Dragon!" Rose took several steps away from Jake. Her eyes wide with shock.

"Dragon," a low voice seemed to growl the word rather than say it. Jake turned to see the rest of the Huntsclan staring at him. The Huntsmaster had a look of pure rage on his face. The Huntsmaster aimed his staff at Jake and was about to fire when Jake said,

"You don't want to do that," Jake again took dragon form.

"Why don't I?" asked the Huntsmaster.

'Because if you vaporize me now, how are you going to beat ugly over there?" Jake pointed at the Majaku.

"Well manage," said a member of the Huntsclan.

"Doubt it," said Jake.

"What are you proposing Dragon?" asked the Huntsman.

"We work together. I distract the Monster and you all charge up your Hunts staffs and fire when I give the word,"

"For once Dragon I will agree with you. And for this time only will the Huntsclan and you ever work together," the Huntsman held out his hand.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," Jake took the Huntsmaster's hand and they shook on it.

"Lets get started!" Jake jumped up into the air and flew towards the Majaku. Rose and the rest of the Huntsclan gathered together and all aimed their staffs at the Majaku's chest. The staffs ends began to glow with a faint green light as the Huntsclan focused on its goal.

Jake flew high above the monster and circled its head. The Majaku tried to reach Jake with its massive arms but he was just beyond its reach. The monster roared in frustration. Suddenly two blue beams shot from the monster's eyes and went straight for Jake. Jake narrowly dodged the beams by barrel rolling out of the way.

"Yo! What was that!" Jake exclaimed.

"Oh I forgot to mention," the Huntsman called out, "The Majaku can nullify a magical creatures powers with its eyes."

"You forgot to mention that!"

"It must have slipped my mind."

Again Jake dodged the beasts beams by flying up higher. Jake looked down at the beast. He needed a way to stop the beams. Jake flew down and released a stream of fire at the Majaku's left eye. The eye burned quickly and became a burnt bubbling mess. The Majaku screeched in pain. It held its injured eye and took two steps backwards. Jake flew in front of the right eye and again used his dragon fire. The monster again roared in pain and took another step back. About two more steps and it would be in the Void again.

Jake then noticed that the arm he had burned was now completely healed and its fur had come back. Jake looked back towards the Huntsclan. The glow from the staffs had increased. It had been about one in a half minutes. Just thirty more. Jake flew to the monsters chest and unleashed a massive stream of fire. The fur quickly burned away exposing flesh. Jake took his claws to the flesh and ripped at it. The monster roared as it took another step back trying to escape the pain. Jake then took more dragon fire to the new wounds he just made. The Majaku swiped at Jake but he narrowly evaded the attack. Jake flew up to its eye level. Its eyes were slowly healing and the left one looked like it would be completely healed in a few seconds. The monster opened its huge mouth and spit out this green liquid. Jake flew out of the way and the green goop hit the ceiling. The goop ate through the brick as if it was nothing.

'It spits acid!" Jake yelled.

"oops, did I forget that too?" said the Huntsmaster.

"Are you ready yet!"

"Yes!" Jake flew away of the monster.

"Aim for the wound in his chest and FIRE!"

Many large beams of green energy flew from the Huntsclan's weapons and seemed to combine while in mid-air. The beams collided with the monsters chest. The monster roared in pain as it was being pushed back towards the Void. The Majaku was trying to force its way forward against the beam. Jake flew down and picked up the Hunts staff he had dropped. He again flew into the air and fire his own beam. The also used his dragon fire at the same time. The beam and his fire combined into a swirling mass of energy and fire. The attack hit the Majaku in the face and he stumbled back.

The monster stepped into the Void and began to sink into it. The monster tried to struggle out but black tentacles sprouted from the Void and dragged him down. After a while the only thing sticking out of the Void was its head. Suddenly the monster looked up at Jake and fired one last beam. The beam hit Jake square in the chest and he reverted back to human form. Jake fell from the air and landed on his back.

Jake slowly sat up as he saw the Majaku be pulled fully back into the Void. Jake ran toward the Gate and lifted his staff. Jake fired four shots and destroyed all four orbs. They orbs shattered and right after a huge beam of light came out of the Void. The beam began to grow narrower and soon was gone. Suddenly an unseen shockwave forced Jake on his butt and the Gate was broken into millions of pieces. Jake stood up and dusted off his hands.

"Well now that that's over…" Jake was interrupted by something hitting the side of Jake's head. Jake fell to the left and hit his head on the brick wall. He fell to the ground and knew no more.

The Huntsmaster stood over Jake with Hunts staff in hand. Jake was bleeding from the forehead (from hitting the wall) and the side of the head. The Huntsman had spit Jake's head open when he hit him.

'Take him to the dungeon." He commanded. The other Huntsclan members scooped Jake up and carried him off. The Huntsman followed enjoying his new victory. He had captured the American Dragon.


	19. The Answer

A/N; Again thank you all for the reviews. I love them all. They inspire me to write more. So keep um coming. Here's chapter 19.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Answer**

Jake slowly began to open his eyes as consciousness returned. His vision was blurry and the room was dark. Jake was laying on something hard and cold. He touched what he was laying on to discover it was stone. Jake tried to move but a sudden pain in his head caused him to lie down again.

"Well so you're awake its about time," said a cruel voice. Jake looked to the left where the voice came from but his eyes had not adjusted yet. All he saw was some tall black blur but knew who it was from the voice.

"You've been asleep for about four hours. Who knew you could be so weak."

"You blind sided me," Jake whispered. His throat was dry and talking was difficult.

"Excuses, Excuses. It doesn't matter now. I have you and your powers are gone. I have you at my mercy," the Huntsman let out an evil laugh. Jake knew the mess he was in and had no way of getting out.

"Don't despair my boy I'm not going to kill you yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I've seen what you can do and you have been an excellent apprentice. So I'm going to offer you a chance to live. And all you have to do is swear your loyalty to me and tell me the location of every magical creature settlement in the world."

"I don't know where they all are," said Jake.

"Then tell me the location of the Dragon Council and Draco Island.!

"How do you know about those?"

"My boy, there had been a Dragon Council as long as there has been a Huntsclan. As for the location of Draco Island we once knew its location but a long time ago, thousands of years to be exact, a dragon killed every Huntsclan member who knew its location. But now I have you and you can give me the information I need to strike a serious blow to the magical community. So where are they!"

Jake was speechless. It had all led up to this. This one decision would save Jake and kill all other magical creatures or he would die to keep them save. This would be one of the biggest decisions he would ever have to make, not to mention it could be the last.

"I'll let you ponder it for a while. You have two hours. Once your time is up I want an answer." The Huntsman left the room leaving Jake all alone.

Rose's POV

Rose was standing outside of Jake's cell waiting for her Uncle. She was filled with confliction. On one hand she had her duty to her Uncle and the Huntsclan, but on the other she had feelings for Jake. He had been her enemy for a while now and she was confused. She now understood the events of the school ski trip. She knew he had saved her on the mountain because he still had feelings for her even though he found out she was his worst enemy.

She also now knew what he was trying to say to her earlier that night. He was trying to tell her his secret but she said she didn't want to know. He was going to expose himself for her. But he had also lied to cover up his identity. But deep down she couldn't hate him for it. She had told her share of lies to him in the past too.

The door swung open and her uncle walked out. He shut the door and bolted it shut. He turned to her and gestured she follow him. She did without response. As they walked down the hall Rose spoke up.

"Did you really have to hurt him?" she asked.

"What would you of had me do? Let him escape!"

"He helped save us all. I thought you would have kept up the peace of at least a day."

"Well you were wrong. Are you asking me to show mercy?"

"I'm just saying…"

"I have offered him a chance to live and if he does not take it the will pay. I will get the information I seek one way or another." The Huntsman quickened his pace and left Rose standing there shocked. She had to help Jake somehow. And she knew just the way.

Jake's POV

Jake looked up at the ceiling waiting for his eyes to adjust. When they finally did he found he had another problem. Every time he'd try to move pain would shoot through his head and to the rest of his body. Laying his head on the stone slab he was on made the hurt go away. The slab was held up to the wall by two chains. Besides that there was nothing in the room.

The rest of the room was made from the same stone as the bed to it was a very dull room. But Jake really wasn't looking for excitement right now. He was looking for a way out. There was only one door in and out of the small and cramped room and it was a large door made of metal. Jake tried to dragon up a few times but got nothing. The beam from the Majaku had shorted out his powers. Even the ripped muscles from his strength of the dragon were gone. He was basically human.

Eventually Jake fought the pain and managed to sit up. He pressed the side of his head to the cold stone wall and waited for the pain to subside. Once it did he tried to concentrate on a plan. The best one that came to mind was to surprise the Huntsman when he came back in and get his weapon. But in his current state it was like a brownie taking on a giant. No chance what so ever. But it was all he had.

So Jake stood up, but the pain in his head erupted. It felt like a million people were screaming in his head. Jake ignored the pain, which as easier said than done, and walked over to the door. Jake found the hinges and guessed which way the door would swing open. So he stood against the wall and pressed up against it as close as he could. He rested his head on the wall and let the cool stone held numb the pain. Now all he had to do was wait.

Rose's POV

Rose went up the elevator that led from the dungeons to her apartment. Once the elevator opened she walked out and was heading for the front door. She was going to go to Jake's family for help. Just as she was reaching for the door knob a gloved hand came from behind her and grabbed her hand. Rose looked to see it was a Huntsclan member.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Orders from the Huntsmaster, you are not to leave the Huntslair until further notice."

"What?"

"I have also been ordered to keep you in your room." The man picked Rose off the ground and started walking towards her room.

"No! Let me go!" Rose ordered but the man didn't listen. He opened her room door and threw her onto her bed.

"You are not to leave this room under any circumstances." With that he shut the door and Rose heard him lock it from the outside. Rose bit her bottom lip with worry. She had no way out. It looked like her Uncle was going to win. She looked over at her alarm clock. It was 6:00 am. Jake now had just one hour until time was up.

One Hour Later

Jake's POV

Jake had drifted off to sleep standing against the wall. He was awoken by the noise of footsteps coming toward his cell. Jake got ready to attack whoever was going to walk through that door. The noise stopped right in front of his cell door and he could hear the locks being undone. The door swung open and he heard someone walk in.

Jake was about to leap forwards but before he had a chance the door swung shut and he was grabbed by the neck. Jake's eyes went wide with shock as he was lifted off the ground.

"Even injured you still try to escape. You are a resourceful one. If not, somewhat predictable." The Huntsman threw Jake to the ground and stood over him.

"What is your answer!"

"My answer is no," Jake growled.

"Well how disappointing. Never the less you will tell me what I need to know." The Huntsman raised his staff and fired a stun shot right at Jake. Jake rolled out of the way and pounced at the Huntsmaster. The Huntsmaster easily knocked Jake back with his staff. Jake hit the wall of the cell and slid down.

"Again predictable," the Huntsman shot Jake in the chest and everything went dark.

A/N; Cliffie huh? Well I like it that way! Mahahahahahahahaha! Well keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. 


	20. The First Day

**Chapter Twenty**

**The First Day **

Jake slowly began to regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and looked around the new room he was in. The room was lit by torched that now hung from concrete walls. Weapons of all kinds decorated the room with their dark luster. Down beneath Jake was dried blood that had splattered on the floor from the numerous victims that had entered the room before him.

Jake tried to move his arms and legs but found it impossible. They had been shackled to the concrete slab Jake now lay upon. The slab stood in a downward slant, with Jake facing the large, evil looking door that led in and out of the room. A large mirror hung from the wall to his left. Jake's heart began to race as he struggled against the chains, trying to free himself.

Jake tried to come up with some sort of plan to escape but nothing came to mind. He was trapped and helpless. No way out. Then the door opened and the Huntsmaster walked into the room. By the look in his eyes Jake quested he was happy. He shut the door behind him without a word and walked over to the wall. He looked over each of them with care. His eyes stopped at a large pair of metal gloves. He took them from the wall and put them on his hands. He flexed his fingers within the gloves and made a fist.

The gloves were a bright and shiny silver color with a large knob on the back. The knob was a dark blue and seemed to have many different notches it could turn to. The Huntsmaster turned the knob to the middle setting and turned to face Jake.

"I shall give you one last chance. Tell me what I want to know and I shall spare you the pain I am about to inflict upon you dragon," the Huntsman said calmly.

"I won't betray my family or my kind!" Jake yelled.

"Boy you've already betrayed them. When you allied with me you turned your back on them. When you helped me get the final two orbs you threw away their trust. And when you battled your dragon master you labeled yourself as a traitor! It's too late to use that excuse,"

"My answer is no!"

"I was hoping you'd saw that," The Huntsman held up his gauntlet and aimed it at Jake. Suddenly blue lightning shot out of the glove and struck Jake in the chest. The lightning spread out through his whole body causing immense pain.

Jake's cries of pain echoed through the torture room. Jake wriggled and swarmed trying to escape the pain but it was useless. The Huntsman kept it up for about five minutes before he stopped.

"How does that feel?" asked the Huntsman. Jake didn't respond.

"I asked you a question how does it feel?" again no response from Jake.

"If you won't answer, I guess it wasn't enough pain for you." The Huntsmaster again started to electrocute Jake and again the screaming resumed. The pain of the electrocution was unbearable. Jake had never felt pain like this. He wanted it to desperately stop but he knew it wouldn't. He wasn't going to tell the Huntsmaster anything. He wasn't going to answer any questions. Jake was going to persevere.

After a few more hours of electrocution and questioning the Huntsmaster decided to change his tactics. So he reset the slab to hang in a ninety degree angle. Jake hung from the slab only held up by the shackled on his wrists.

"I'll let you hang around for a while and see how you feel later," said the Huntsman as he left the room. Jake really didn't understand why the Huntsmaster was doing this but he figured it couldn't be worse than the electrocution. But it was going to get far far worse.

Seven O'clock that night.

Jake had been hanging from the slab or what seemed like an eternity. Blood was dripping from his wrists and ran down his arms. His arms were incredibly sore. Jake was feeling light headed from losing blood. He started to become light headed and his stomach felt empty.

Jake was about to pass out when the Huntsman came back into the room.

"I have to admit not many would still be awake and many others would have already given up. You are a strong one." The Huntsman signaled with his hand two other Huntsclan members came into the room. They unshackled Jake and took him of the slab.

"Well since your not talking I'll see you tomorrow same time Dragon." Jake was taken out of the room and lead back to his cell. Jake was so tired he didn't struggle. When they got to his cell the two men opened the door and threw him on the dark stone floor and left him there.

Jake didn't even attempt to move. He just lied there and started to drift off to sleep when a voice from another cell came ringing down the hall.

"So dragon you got caught huh! Well serves you right!"

"Who…Who are you?" Jake called back.

"You sell me to the Huntsclan and you don't even remember me!" the voice yelled outraged.

"Herbert!"

"Yes it's me! Well it sounds like they gave you a hard time earlier."

"What are you talking about?"

"I could hear your screams from my cell! And you deserve it! You can't imagine how much I enjoyed your screams!"

"I'm sorry,"

"You're sorry! That's all you have to say! Well you'll really be sorry when the Huntsclan gets done with you!" Herbert fell silent. Jake again laid his head down and closed his eyes. He was truly sorry but maybe Herbert had a point. Maybe this was his punishment.

"Gramps where are you," Jake murmured before he drifted off to sleep.

A/N; I know, not the most exiting but the next one will be. Well review and I'll keep writing.


	21. The Second Day

A/N: I've been reading all of your reviews and it seems many of you want Jake to go evil. Well I have bad news and good news. The bad news is what I can't give you any news or it will spoil the next Eight or Nine sequels I have planned. Well just keep reading and all of you will be satisfied. Oh and by the way. I'm running a poll you can answer to in your reviews. Who should Jake get together with Rose or Eve? Tell me who you want and it will affect the future stories. Well keep reviewing. Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The Second Day**

Jake was rudely awoken by a kick in the ribs. Jake griped his side and rolled over onto his back and look up toward the one who kicked him. The Huntsmaster stood over him with a devilish smile across his face.

"Have you given up yet Dragon?" he asked.

"Never…" Jake tried to say but it came out as a whisper. The truth was Jake's throat was too dry for him to really talk.

"Well, if that's your choice." The Huntsman snapped his fingers and three men came in and scooped Jake up. They carried him down the same hall they had the previous day and threw him into the torture room. The room was different today. The stone slab was now missing but the dried blood on the floor still remained. All the weapons and instruments on the walls were also gone. The giant mirror still hung on the far wall of the room.

There was something new in the room. Next to the door was some sort of digital clock. The large numbers were crimson red and looked as if it was showing what looked like two o'clock.

The Huntsmaster walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He latched it shut from the inside so no one could get in or out. He looked at Jake with evil intensions in his eyes as he started to walk towards him.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" asked the Huntsman. Jake got to his feet and faced the Huntsman. He didn't respond in words but the fierce look in his eyes said it all. The Huntsman suddenly grabbed Jake by the throat and lifted him off his feet. Jake tried to struggle and get out of the Huntsman grasp but it was in vain.

Jake suddenly felt a sharp pain explode on the side of his face. Jake fell to the ground with a thud. It took him a minute before he realized the Huntsman punched him. Jake looked up at the Huntsman with a shocked expression on his face. Jake got to his feet but wasn't up for long. The Huntsman kneed Jake in the stomach forcing all the air from his lungs. Jake was on his way to the ground when the Huntsman grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the concrete wall.

Jake screamed in pain as the Huntsman's brutal assault continued. Jake was punched, kicked, and slammed into the wall numerous times. He tried to fight back but it all ended in pain. The horrible beating continued like this for the next two hours.

Then finally when Jake was thrown into the corner of the room a beeping noise filled the chamber. The clock on the wall next to the door read all zeros.

"Well my time with you is up Dragon," said the Huntsman. He walked over to the door and left the room. Jake struggled to his feet and started to walk towards the door. The Huntsman had forgotten to lock it on his way out. But before Jake could make it to the door it opened and another person entered. Jake looked at the man and realized to was the same guy from his first test!

"Long time boy," said the man. Before Jake could answer the man ran at him and spin kicked Jake in the head. Jake slammed to the ground with a yelp of pain. The man walked over to the timer and reset it of two hours.

"Your mine," he said.

Rose's POV

Rose watched merciless beating from behind the one way mirror. To Jake it looked like the mirror hung on the wall when in reality it was built in. Rose wanted desperately to look away of help Jake but with her uncle right beside her all she could do was watch. He was forcing her to be here trying to see where her loyalty lied. Zeek, the man Jake was now being beaten by, was just wailing on him. Jake never had a chance to defend himself, or get to his feet. When Jake would fall on the floor Zeek would pick him up by his neck of hair and start attacking again.

Zeek now had Jake pinned up against the wall with one of his arms behind his back. Zeek was bending Jake's arm so far back she could hear Jake's screams perfectly through the thick glass. Zeek took Jake's arm in one hand and with the other he hit it so hard Rose heard his arm break. Jake fell to his knees screaming in pain. Tears began to well up inside Rose but she had to repress them. She had to look like it didn't affect her so Rose could help Jake.

Zeek's horrible beating continued for the next hour and the timer went off. Then Zeek was replaced with another Huntsclan member and another two hour beating ensued. The beatings lasted a total of twelve hours. Jake was bruised all over his body, his arm had turned purple from the thrashing it had taken from the other beatings, and he had coughed up blood on more than one occasion. Jake looked like he was broken.

Jake's POV

Pain coursed through Jake's entire body. He felt nothing but pain. Breathing hurt, thinking hurt, he didn't even attempt to move. When the Huntsman ordered that he be taken back to his cell it hurt when they moved him. Today they laid him on the stone slab that was his bed and left him there. Jake wanted to pain to stop so badly it was tempting to just give up now. But Jake knew he couldn't give up. If he did then a lot of people would die. He wasn't going to have their blood on his hands. So Jake closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	22. The Third Day

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**The Third Day**

**Rose's POV**

Rose walked down the torch lit passage of the Huntslair. Seeing Jake's beating yesterday was horrible. She had to find a way to help him. Unfortunately earlier that morning her Uncle had ordered her to do something that she couldn't bare doing.

**Flashback**

Rose had just came out of her room, she hadn't been able to sleep, and walked into the kitchen to try and eat something. The Huntsmaster came up to her and said,

"You are going to be in charge of the boy's torture today," he said with an emotionless and blunt tone. Rose's jaw dropped as she stared at her uncle in disbelief.

"What?"

"You are going to be the one to torture him today. Is there a problem?" he asked her with a suspicious look.

"No Huntsmaster," Rose replied.

"Good," and he walked away.

**End Flashback**

"**_I cant believe he's making me do this,_**" Rose thought. She continued down the corridor to the torture chamber and opened the door and stepped inside to do her horrid deed.

**Jake's POV**

Jake was awoken by some cold liquid slashing on his face. Jake's eyes opened and he sat up in a flash. Moving so fast caused pain to erupt through his entire body.

"Good you're awake," said the Huntsman who was holding a metal bucket. Jake just scowled at the man and tried to get up but the Huntsman had other plans. Before Jake could even get his feet over the side of the slab the Huntsman grabbed him by his broken arm and lifted him off the ground. Pain surged through Jake's arm causing him to yelp.

"Now this is your last chance. Tell me what I want to know or I will have you killed today," said the Huntsman. Jake stared into the eyes of the Huntsman and hawked a lugey (is that how you spell it?) right in his face.

"You'll have to have me killed because I will never tell you anything," Jake responded.

"So be it," The Huntsman dropped Jake on the floor. Jake lied there flat on his back, both arms spread out. His broken are hurt with intense pain but Jake concealed it with a look of anger. Suddenly the Huntsman grabbed Jake up by his other arm, forced him to his feet, bent the arm behind his back, and with a single hit to the arm with his other hand the Huntsman broke Jake's other arm. Jake let out a horrible cry of pain.

Jake was dragged from his cell by his broken arms and taken to the torture chamber. The room once again looked like it had the first day he was here. They again shackled him to the stone slab and left him alone. The slab stood at a 35 degree slope so it wasn't causing his arms anymore pain. Jake waited for a few moments but nothing seemed to happen. That was when the door started to open and Jake expected the Huntsman to enter but it was Rose!

"Rose what are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

"Silence Dragon!" she ordered her voice filled with anger.

"Rose…"

"You shall not call me that. You will call me Huntsgirl and I will be torturing you today." Jake was speechless as Rose walked over to the shelves of weapons and picked out a long serrated edged knife. Rose walked over to Jake and looked into his eyes. Jake stared back but all he saw was anger. She took the blade in her hand and stabbed it into his shoulder. Jake cried out in pain.

"And think we get to do this all day," said Rose.

Rose's torture seemed to go on and on. She beat him with brass knuckles, she stabbed him with the knife several more times, she even took a pair of dragon claws, Jake assumed they had been taken from a slain dragon and made into a weapon, and slashed open his side. His blood dripped upon the concrete floor and now a large puddle of it had collected at the base of the slab.

However periodically Rose would stop torturing him and go stand in the corner. Jake had asked her why and she had replied "To let your pain sink in." Jake could have sworn once he had heard a sob escape her lips. "**_Maybe she doesn't want to do this?_**" Jake thought.

After quite a few hours Jake was exhausted. His vision started to get blurry from the blood loss and he didn't think he could stay conscious for much longer. Rose had again put on the dragon claws and was walking towards him.

"Rose don't…please" Jake muttered.

"Don't do what?" she took her finger and cut his face from his left ear down to his chin. Jake winced in pain his throat too dry and hoarse from screaming.

"You're not like them. I know you've got good in you Rose. Please stop."

"No. I'll never stop until…" Rose cut her sentence short and everything went quiet. Footsteps could be heard passing the door and disappearing down the hall. Rose walked over to the light switch and turned off all of the lights. Everything in the room went dark except for a light coming from the mirror on the wall. Jake looked but the mirror wasn't a mirror anymore. It was a window into another room. Jake was shocked. It was a one way mirror. The other room was small and had three wooden chairs. The room was empty.

"It's about time!" said Rose as she took off the dragon claw gloves. Jake just looked at Rose. She switched back on the lights and walked over to him. Her eyes had changed now. They were full of tears and regret.

"Jake I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she reached him. Jake just looked confused.

"Jake please tell me how to get to Draco Island and you won't have to get hurt anymore," Rose begged.

"I… I can't," Jake said.

"What why?"

"Because I can't betray my own,"

"But if you do we can be together," Rose pleaded.

"I can't Rose,"

"So being the American Dragon is more important than me?' she asked sounding hurt.

"I'm not the American Dragon anymore."

"What?"

"I got fired when they found out I was helping you."

"When did this happen?"

"The night we opened the gate."

"Jake please," Rose pleaded again.

"I just can't do it," Jake said. He looked down at his dangling feet. Rose walked over to the wall and pulled two things from her pocket. The first was a cell phone and the other was a small bunch of Polaroid's.

"Well if you won't tell me for me or for yourself then tell me for her," Rose said as she walked back over to Jake. Jake looked up to see Rose holding a picture of Eve! In the picture she was buying a coffee and looked happy. Rose started to flip through the pictures. They were of Eve shopping, hanging out with friends, and doing school work.

"Where did you get those?" Jake asked.

"I know where she is and if I make the call I can have her killed Jake," said Rose.

"What!"

"She might be able to take on five maybe six Huntsclan members at a time but can she take on fifty?" Jake was speechless. There was no way Eve alone could take on fifty Huntsclan members.

"Well I have them on speed dial," said Rose. She opened up the cell and put her finger in the seven button. Jake looked down. So many emotions were bubbling up inside him.

"Alright…you win. I'll tell you,"

A/N; Cliffie! I'm so evil I love it! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Well review. Tell me what you think. See ya next time.


	23. The Rescue Party

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Rescue Party**

**Gramp's POV**

Lou Shi sat on his stool at the front counter of the shop trying to decipher Jake's note. It had been written in some sort of made up language Gramps couldn't figure out. He had stayed up the past three days with no sleep what so ever. His eyes were blood shot and massive bags hung under them. He had tried everything he had at his disposal and none of it was working.

"Yo, Lou why don't you go get some coffee in the back and rest huh?" said Fu Dog.

"I can't. I have to figure out this massage. Jake hadn't been seen in three days and I'm concerned," said Gramps. Fu walked up to the table and sniffed the note.

"I tell you that note smell funky, familiar, but funky"

"I don't care what it smells like! I only want to now what it says!" Gramps exclaimed. Fu looked at him in shock. Gramps had never blown up like that before.

"I'm sorry Fu Dog. Its just I'm worried about him."

"We all are Gramps. Now go get some coffee and sit down for a while." So Gramps listened to Fu Dog and went in the back for some coffee. While he was making himself a cup he could hear Fu Dog muttering about the smell of the note.

"I told you the smell does not…" Gramps didn't get to finish his sentence because he heard the sound of ripping paper in the other room. Gramps rushed into the room, dropping his coffee, to see Fu Dog with two whole pieces of paper in his hands.

"Fu Dog what did you do?" Gramps asked.

"Look," Fu said as he set the two pieces of paper down on the counter. Gramps walked over to the counter and looked at the papers. One was the note and the other was a key. IT was the key to the note Jake had left.

"Where did you get this?" asked Gramps.

"I told you the note smelled funky. It was stuck to the back of the note."

"What made it stick?"

"Hair Jell" Gramps didn't expect that to be the answer.

"Apparently Jake styled his hair before writing the notes and they got stuck together." Gramps wasn't listening though. He was working as quick as he could to decipher the note. Once he was done he read it over.

_Dear Gramps,_

_If your reading this then well I'm in trouble. Below is the address to the Huntslair and a set of instructions on how to get in. Please come as soon as you read this. Please hurry!"_

Gramps read the address and instructions carefully. Gramps dropped the note and ran for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Fu Dog.

"I know where Jake is. Call Trixie and Spud and meet me at the address on the note! Fu Dog make sure Trixie and Spud have some power!" With that Gramps disappeared into the night.

Jake's POV

Jake knew what he had to do. He couldn't let Eve get hurt because of his mistake. He knew he was going to hate himself for what he was about to do but he saw no other way out.

"To get to Draco Island you have to go to the…" Jake was cut short by a rumbling sound coming from the wall to his right. Jake and Rose looked over at the wall. The rumbling became louder and louder until the noise seemed to make the wall shake. The cement turned red and suddenly exploded. Chunks of cement flew everywhere and a thick cloud of dust filled the room. Jake and Rose closed their eyes to prevent the dust from getting in their eyes.

When the dust cleared Jake looked at the huge hole that was once a wall. Standing there was Gramps, Fu Dog, Trixie, and Spud. Jake's eyes widened in surprise.

"Eat foot Huntsgirl!" Spud yelled as he and Trixie suddenly lifted in the air and now had a green glow surrounding them. Trixie and Spud flew across the room and both kicked Rose in the chest. Rose flew across the room and broke through the one way mirror. Gramps ran up to Jake and slashed the shackles. The chains broke and Jake fell off the slab and hit the ground with a thud.

"Jake!" Fu yelled as he ran over to him. Gramps looked down at him and his eyes widened at the sight of all of the wounds.

"Jake what did they do to you!" Gramps asked.

"Kid can you get up?" Fu asked.

"No…they…they broke both my arms," Jake choked out.

"Trixie! Spud! We have to leave now!" Gramps ordered as he scooped Jake into his arms and rushed of the hole in the wall. Trixie, Spud, and Fu Dog followed close behind Gramps as they ran down the hall way.

Jake looked around and saw they were in the cell region of the Huntslair.

"Stop!" Jake yelled. Gramps came to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Gramps asked his eyes showing a great deal of concern.

"Herbert is in one of these cells."

"So" Fu said.

"We have to get him out of here too," said Jake weakly.

"Alright, Yo Herbert where are you slime ball!" Fu yelled.

"Is that the mangy mutt who owes me money?" a voice asked from a cell down the hall. Fu and up to the door and knocked on it. A knock from the inside quickly followed.

"Trixie if you please," said Fu Dog. Trixie walked over to the metal door and in one swift motion she ripped the door from its hinges. Herbert slowly walked out of the cell and looked over his rescuers.

"We have to move the Huntsclan will be here any moment!" ordered Gramps. So the company ran down the hallway as fast as they could. Soon they cane to a large weapon room. The company took the passage to the left which led them to an upward slope. Voices could be heard behind them and footsteps approaching. The party quickened their pace and soon found themselves outside.

The group ran around the building and out into the empty street.

"Down into the sewers now!" Gramps yelled as the Huntsman and a band of Huntsclan members came around the building and started to shoot. Spud quickly picked up the man hole and used it as a shield. The group claimed down into the sewers Spud being the last to enter. Gramps quickly flew up and using his dragon fire he welded the man hole to the concrete.

"Quick that wont hold them long," said Gramps as the group ran down the sewer tunnel. Jake's eyes began to grow heavy. He had been through so much and now it seemed to be over. So Jake closed his eyes and let sleep claim him, knowing that now that Gramps was here it would all be okay.

A/N; Well how do you like it. The chapter will be the last one of this story. If I get enough reviews I might give everyone a sneak peek at the Next Story. Well start reviewing people. I want 100. Well see ya.


	24. Bad Dream and Good News

A/N; Now this is the final chapter to Going too far. Yes I know you don't want it to end but the sooner this one is over the sooner I can write the third installment. And to all those yes. Eve is returning in the next one. And no that was not the sneak peek. Once I get 100 reviews I shall write the sneak peek as another chapter of this story. Well here's the final chapter of Going Too Far.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Bad Dream and Good News**

The pain returned and coursed through Jake's body as he slowly regained consciousness. He slowly began to open his eyes. His vision was blurred but he could see quite a few people standing over him. Jake blinked his eyes and his vision cleared.

Jake found himself lying on his bed in his bedroom. Standing over him was his mom, Gramps, Fu Dog, Trixie, Spud, some middle aged dude in a white doctor's coat, and the dragon council! Jake tried to sit up as fast as he could but the pain forced him to let out a loud grown and lie back down.

"Well its good that you've finally awoken," said the doctor, "You must have taken quite a beating." The doctor turned to Jake's Mom.

"It will take about six weeks for both arms to heal. I suggest that he stay in bed most of that time. Give him these to help with the pain and make sure he doesn't exert himself in the stitches in his side will snap and we don't want that wound opening up do we?"

"Yes doctor," said Jake's Mom.

"Well I must be off. Goodbye everyone," and with that the doctor left the room.

Jake looked up at the dragon council, trying to get a sense of their attitudes but their faces hid their emotions. He looked up at Gramps and Gramps looked back. Lou Shi's face was haggard and he looked really tired. Trixie and Spud had sympathetic smiles on their faces. The silence in the room seemed almost unbearable. Then the white haired Dragon council member (who I will now on address as Athrin) broke the silence.

"Dragon Long will you tell all of us the events of the last three days?" he asked with a kind and gentle voice. Jake was somewhat surprised by his calmness. He had half expected that he was going to be in trouble. But it seemed they just wanted his side of the story. So Jake told them everything that happened after the fight with Gramps, about opening the gate, what came out, the Huntsclan learning his identity, and the three days of torture. Several times it seemed like Mrs. Long was on the verge of out in tears. Once Jake finished his tale there was again an eerie silence.

"Well then Dragon Long," said Athrin, "Then we have no choice but to lift your banishment and declare you a hero." Jake just stared in awe at what was just said.

"What?" Jake exclaimed.

"You, Dragon Long, have sealed the gate to the void forever. Now none that are imprisoned their can ever get out. Also you were willing to sacrifice yourself in order to keep the rest of the magical community safe. You are a true dragon and your banishment is here by lifted." Jake would have jumped for joy if it wouldn't have caused him pain but Fu, Trixie, and Spud were doing enough celebrating for him.

"However," said council member Vixx, "You shall be put on probation for attacking your dragon master."

"How long?" Gramps asked.

"Six weeks starting now," Vixx replied. Gramps smiled.

"Well we should let the boy rest," said Athrin. Everyone started to leave the room. Well all but one person. Vixx stayed where she was and when everyone had left she quickly shut the door ad walked over to Jake.

"You were very brave young dragon. You are a true hero" Vixx then placed her lips on his forehead and kissed it.

"Sleep well Dragon Long," she said. She then left the room and turned off the light. Jake started to feel very sleepy. He couldn't keep his eyes open any more. So he closed them and fell to sleep.

**_In Jake's Dream_**

_**Jake opened his eyes and looked around. There was nothing but darkness surrounding him. **_

**_Suddenly a beam of light came from the sky and lit up a small spot on the ground. There in the light was Eve. She was on her hands and knees. Jake walked over to her and stood over her. He tried to open his mouth to speak but no words came out. Eve looked up at him. She skin was as white as a sheet and dark rings encircled her eyes. _**

_**"I I did it…I did it for you," she said her voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear her. Jake tried to speak again but nothing came out. Eve suddenly started coughing wildly, her body shook as the intense coughing continued. She continued coughing until blood spilled from her mouth and splattered upon the ground. Jake tried to touch Eve, tried to help her but he couldn't move. He could only watch. She looked up at him again.**_

_**"I love you…" she said. Then she fell down into her own puddle of blood and stopped moving. Jake tried to call ou but his voice wouldn't work.**_

_**"Painful to see the ones you love get hurt isn't it," said a familiar voice from behind Jake. Jake turned to face the Dark Dragon.**_

_**"This will come to pass young one. Unless you do something to stop it. You'd better get ready for the fight of your life because its coming. And when it gets here will you be able to stand up to it? Well will you?" The ground seemed to shatter beneath Jake's feet because he began to fall. Jake fell and fell and fell until the ground seemed to rush up to meet him.**_

_**Back in reality **_

****

Jake opened his eyes and looked around his room. All seemed to be fine. Cold sweat ran down his face and he was shaking. This dream felt real. It seemed a lot more real than the other dreams he had had too. What did it all mean? Jake had no idea of it was just a nightmare or something more.

Then a warm feeling ran up his body. He could explain it but this was an absolute great feeling. He felt safe, warm, and carefree.

"It was just a bad dream," said a voice in Jake's head.

"Just a dream," Jake said in a quiet dreamy voice.

"Now go back to sleep and you wont have any bad dreams any more,"

"Okay," said as he closed his eyes and let sleep begin to take hold of him.

"Good night my child."

"Good night," said Jake as he fell into a deep sleep.

A/N; yes I know a confusing ending but it will make sense at a later date. Well review and you get the sneak peek and story three will be coming soon.


	25. Sneak Peek

A/N; Well here it is just as promised. This is a sneak peek into my next story The Return of the Shape Shifter. So without further ado here it is.

**Sneak Peek**

Eve slammed her locker shut and turned to Adam. She glared at him with extreme anger.

"Was it something I said, bitch," Adam spoke up breaking the silence.

"That's it!" Eve exclaimed. She dropped the books, she had just retrieved from her locker, and flung off her backpack.

"Oh I'm so scared," said Adam.

"You should be. Tfil!" Eve exclaimed. Suddenly four lockers ripped themselves from the walls and started to circle Eve.

"Eat metal!" Eve exclaimed thrusting her arms forward. The lockers flew down the hall toward Adam. The lockers were about to smack into Adam when suddenly they shattered into many flying metal pieces. Eve covered her face to protect it from the flying shards of locker. When she was sure all of the pieces had hit the ground she uncovered her face and faced Adam. Now, however, there was no longer a human standing where Adam was. Standing there was a tall crimson dragon.

"Come on. You know you have to do better than that to beat me," said Adam.

"Then I will! Erif!" Eve held out both of her hands and a stream of fire short out and blazed down the hall at Adam. Adam opened his mouth and met her fire with an equally powerful fire blast of his own. They two blasts met head on and started a power struggle.

"I won't let you win!" Eve yelled as she concentrated harder on her attack and started to push Adam's flame back towards him. Adam himself started to push and the fire was back where it had started.

"I'm ending this! Retawa!" The drinking fountain from down the hall suddenly shattered and the pipe ripped from the wall. A massive amount of water flew down the hall and went straight into Adam's mouth. His fire was extinguished and Eve's fire attack hit him right in the chest and sent him flying down the hall. Steam filled the hallway from the water extinguishing Adam's fire. Eve tired to find her things and get out of the school but right as she found her books a scaly claw grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up into the air.

"I told you, you couldn't beat me. Now face the consequences."

A/N; As you can see from this short Sneak Peek the third story is going to have more action than the previous two. I'll get started on it immediately. Well see ya.


End file.
